Sky's Promise
by kuu.mochizuki.3
Summary: What's the promise? who made it? and is there more going on then the what's viable on the surface?, fem-Tsuna-X-Reborn.
1. A Old Friends Return

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

KHR-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to KHR and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone or hidden meanings/words* (it's real) memories or flashback's ?.?.?.? sealed names and memories --Cake-- happy/sadistic talking/thoughts, place/time and --time skips-- (* visons *)

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

\--place Nanaimori time 5;24pm

\--Tsuna's pov--

I got out of pre-school early today so here i am at the park as i sing to myself quietly as i pick some flowers for Mama but as i begin to look at the different color flowers on my hand to my shocked surprise i am picked up by unfamiliar arms as a male voice says greedily "well well look at what i found all alone, my next meal ticket after all i am sure that the young loin of the **Vongola** well pay a high price for your safe return **well** if he can get here before the **buyer** " i don't know exactly what the man holding me in a painfully tight hold means by Vongola or buyer but something deep inside of me tells that this man is dangerous.

i notice that no adults are around and Mama is still at her part time job at the cafe for another hour or two, so without another thought i begin to try to make the man drop me as he begins to walk away from the park near my house, after awhile i notice that we're in the woods.

And soon after we are deep into the woods the man sends a strange looking green lightning bolt down my right leg ending at my ankle causing me lots of pain, then the man takes out a phone as i try not to cry out in pain while he says *Hey old man i think that you well be interested in knowing that i have a very young child for sale a sky a Vongola sky to be exact, so if you the boss of the Estraneo Famiglia want this precious Sky then you had better get --!" the man never finishes his words then we both fall to the ground and after i stop rolling away from the man i take a look at the man and i soon find out way he never finished talking because the man is laying on the ground with his phone still in his hand while the side of his head is covered in lots of blood due to the small hole.

The man isn't breathing or trying to get me anymore so i think that the man is dead now because Mama told me once that when a living being stops breathing and no longer moves that means their dead and their is no coming back to life well not by any normal means, i am ripped out of my thoughts by a stick snapping near me.

When i look at where the stick snapped i see a man who is a head taller than Mama he is a little older looking then she is but i can't tell his age for some reason, but i pay almost no attention to this as i look at man, he has wild longish dark purple hair that starts fluffy like my own brown hair but the back is really long and tied back by a black ribbon his low ponytail ends at his lower back, he also has very calm yet curious purple eyes and a purple tear drop mark under his left eye, and he is wearing black pants, dark purple button up shirt, black boots, black fingerless gloves and a ankle length black trench coat with a wolf paw dark made of purple flames on the middle/back as well as dark purple flames on the edges of the coat, but oddest thing about him is the glowing purple pacifier hanging on the chain around his neck.

But I snapped out my thoughts when i realize that the new man is still coming slowly towards me, however when i try to get away from him i notice that my right leg and ankle hurt alot to much to be able to get away so i watch this new man slowly come towards me as i feel a strange burning feeling in my eyes and i start to feel things that I've never felt before.

\--?????'s pov--

I watch as the very small 6? year old boy before awakens not only his Sky flames but Cloud flames as well, and as i continue to walk carefully towards the 6 year old boy and i decide to take this time to give the child a quick once over from a distance, and as i do this i see a small 6 year old boy he has shortish fluffy brown hair, he is wearing a orange t shirt and dark brown shorts and white/orange shoes, but the thing I notice immediately is the fact that his right leg and ankle are both badly injured possibly even broken.

So with his injury in mind when I am finally close enough i crouch/kneel down in front of the boy not wanting to make the child afraid of me or more than he already is now as i say gently "hello little one my name is Skull and is it alright if I take a look at your right leg and ankle? i noticed that it is badly injured, so i want to see how badly before I take you back to your home where your mother and father are waiting probably really worried about you" he closes his left eye the one that is glowing a dark purple color.

And he looks at me for a few seconds with his right glowing orange eye then he smiles as he says happily "okay Mr Skull you can look at my right leg and ankle, oh my name Tsunayoshi but you can call me Tsuna" i nod my head as a way of tell Tsuna that i heard him, as i carefully take off his right shoe and sock before looking at his ankle first with well trained eyes, Tsuna flinches badly when I do some simple tests to see if the right leg or ankle is broken and to my horror not only is his right ankle broken but the main support bone below the knee in his right leg is shattered completely and soon i notice lightning like scars beginning to wrap around Tsuna's whole lower right leg and ankle.

I feel my naturally purple eyes begin to glow a dark purple color in raged at the fact that the man who was going to sell Tsuna used his lightning flames to destroy Tsuna's right lower leg bone almost completely, i grind my fangs together in anger at not being there to prevent this **permanent** injury, but i hold my rage and instinct's inside myself knowing that there is no way in hell that Tsuna won't fear me if he see's me go into a cloud-wolf-youkai rage.

So i do the only thing that i can do i carefully put Tsuna on my back so that im carrying him in a piggy back carry as i follow Tsuna's scent trail to where his house is located, after we get out of the forest Tsuna says "Mr Skull can i tell you something?" i nod my head slowly as i wait for Tsuna to continue speaking while i walk to our destination soon Tsuna says "i don't have a Father i only have a Mama but Mr Skull I'm worried about Mama because every time the evil man calls mama on the phone Mama starts crying sad angery tears of pain so i don't care whoever the evil man is but he is never gonna be my Papa because he makes Mama cry, Mr Skull well you help me protect mama from the evil man?" i stop mid step when he says those 12 simple words.

I shake off the haze that threatens to trap my mind as i continue to walk as my instinct's scream at me to say yes before i say calmly "that is something that your mother well have to decide after all she should be able to choose who she wants to protect her, but if your mother says yes then i shall protect both her and you from the evil man and others as well" Tsuna cheers happily at my answer as we finally reach what appears to be Tsuna's house.

But as i knock on the door a feeling that i haven't felt in a long time suddenly appears and the feeling only grows when the door opens reveilng a woman who is the little younger in age then my appearance which is about 28 years old making her about 26 years old, she has long brown hair and doe like honey brown eyes filled with pure fear/panic, she is wearing a long tan/pale blue dress with a white apron, and i also notice some bruises both new and old along with some cuts on her arms but i save this for later as i look into those honey almost gold brown eyes one name comes to mind [Nana Spade?] i am taken out of my thoughts by the woman gasping in shock at seeing Tsuna on my back.

Tsuna breaks the silence as he says happily "Mama!" Tsuna's mother makes a move to take her son from my back but i shake my head slowly as i say calmly "i shall let you have your son but please wait a minute as i fear that he is badly injured and i don't want to anger his injury by moving him the wrong way, is there a place where I can set him down so that he is comfortable?" Tsuna's mother looks at me with a sharp eyed look Tsuna did before earlier in the forest, then she nods her head as she leads me into the living room to a sofa which i carefully put Tsuna on so that his leg is not over worked

Tsuna's mother looks at Tsuna's leg and her eyes flash orange left eye and blue right eye before they return to their normal honey brown as Tsuna's mother looks at me while she says gently "Thank you for bringing Tsuna home alive my name is Nana Sawada **although** not for much longer, may i know the name of the man who saved my son? and do you have a place to stay yet?" i see Tsuna flinch in pain every now and then, so i reach into my pocket before putting out a faded black silk coin bag with Silver rope closing/opening string.

I reach into the coin bag but instead of pulling out a coin i pull out a pea sized golden yellow ball then i hold it out in front of Tsuna as i say gently "Tsuna take and swallow this whole, it's a sun pill it well help your pain and heal your leg a little bit, however it well make you sleeply" i take another pill from the bag and i put it in my mouth then swallow knowing that it won't affect me, soon Tsuna does the same with his own pill then about one or two minutes later Tsuna is asleep on the sofa leaving Nana and i alone.

I sigh tiredly only for Nana to tackle me in a hug as she says happily "Skull it's so good to see you i-i missed you so much in the last ten years Skull i made a horrible mistake 6 years ago i married a man by the name of Iemitsu Sawada only for him to leave me a year later for his precious **work** , he didn't even stay long enough for me to tell him that i was pregnant with Tsuna and i had to give birth all by myself, he hasn't visited once and this morning i had enough so i sent him already signed and approved divorce papers, and now because of Iemitsu's not so secret place in the mafia Tsuna is never gonna able to fully use his right leg again, my mother Elena was right i should have told you how i felt but instead of telling you that I'm in love with you, i let us part ways ten years ago after we came to the future from the past".

Nana begins to cry into my chest and i wrap my arms around her shaking form as i say gently "shh it's gonna be alright I'm not going to abandon ether you or Tsuna, this is also partly my fault for never telling you that we're soul mates I've known from the moment you were born that you were my mate but i wanted you to grow up as a human but i guess I let you grow up a little to much I'm sorry Nana I'm sorry for not being there for you like i should have been".

Nana looks at me with her honey brown eyes now sky flame orange as she says "Skull do you regret paying such a heavy price just in order to save me from sharing the same fate as the others?" i keep my left arm wrapped Nama while use my right hand to hold Nana's chin still as i say calmly "never i have never regretted saving you at the cost of my eternal rest my place in the life-stream, but if i had to regret something from the past it would be not being able to save the others as well, however I've been with the others since they were children i think that i was 18 at the time i was the adult of the group before they were even 6, so i had been with them for over 20 years at the time of your birth, then 16 more years after words, because of the 36 years that i spent with them i can safely say for sure that none of them wanted me to save them that day, so no Nana i do not regret saving you that day just like i don't regret saving Tsuna today i only wish that i had found him sooner" i let my right hand fall away from Nana's chin.

However when i do this the most surprising thing happens Nana kiss's me on lips and after we break apart for air i press my forehead against Nana's as i say softly "well i guess that i don't have to ask you now but i shall do so anyways Nana would you do me the honor of becoming my mate/wife and would you allow me to blood adopt Tsuna?" Nana gains a gentle smile on her face as she says "Yes i well become your mate/wife Skull and i shall allow you to blood adopt Tsuna if that is what he wants but we well need to wait until my divorce is complete and should Iemitsu not sign the papers in hopes of winning me back or should he try to win me and Tsuna back after the divorce lets just say that I'll call in a favor that someone owes me" i begin to chuckle at the more dangerous side of Nana while she has almost no idea about the fact that she acts so much like her Father that it's almost terrifying even to me.

Soon Nana falls asleep on my chest forcing me.to follow my noise to follow her scent to where it's the strongest and i find myself in her room then i lay her down into the bed before covering her with the blue/gray blanket and i kiss her forehead before leaving Nana's room going to the living room where Tsuna is still sleeping on the sofa.

And after about two hours do i finally think to myself [i wonder how the other Arcobaleno well take my almost constant leave except for meetings?] i growl slightly in irritation at the thought of Reborn or worse Luce trying to force me to give them information about Nana or Tsuna, but i feel my cloud flames spark to life as my deterioration grows to keep Luce and her manipulating ways away from my family.

Even at the cost of my secrets, so with a plan now forming in my mind i close my eyes and fall into a light sleep knowing that I'm probably going to need every second of it for tomorrow.

Thank you very much for reading and please review ;3


	2. A Meeting Gone Wrong

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

KHR-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to KHR and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone or hidden meanings/words* (it's real) memories or flashback's ?.?.?.? sealed names and memories --Cake-- happy/sadistic talking/thoughts, place/time and --time skips-- (* visons *)

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

\--One month later--

\--place Nanaimori time 11:31am--

\--Skull's pov--

Nana is cooking lunch and I'm outside watching Tsuna test out his new forearm crutches which are mainly silver with orange handle/brace there are two buttons on the right handle the first button makes the left crutch turn into ether a dagger, a sword or a gun while the second button makes both crutches turn into two rings one orange the other silver one for both middle fingers, the best part about the crutches is they'll grow as much Tsuna does so he well never need to get a new pair of crutches.

I sigh tiredly as i remember the fact that Tsuna well be unable to ever fully use his right leg even when i do blood adopt Tsuna thus turning him into a okami youkai like me, he well live with almost unusable right leg for the rest of his life, but I'm not going to let this fact run Tsuna's life so i intend to train Tsuna in my real fighting style when he turns 8 years old but until then I'll just have to settle for completing his gun training this week.

I am ripped out of my thoughts by the sound of Nana calling Tsuna and i for lunch, so i waste no time as i carefully yet playfully pick up Tsuna as i say "come on little one time to go your mother's calling us inside for lunch and if you still want to go to the park later you need to eat all of your vegetables" i carry the now giggling Tsuna inside the kitchen and i gently put him in his chair at the table as Tsuna says happily "Thank you for the ride Papa!, thank you for Lunch Mama!" before he begins digging into his meal of white rice, carrots, pea's and chicken, both Nana and i smile at Tsuna before we begin to eat our own lunch.

A hour or so after lunch we are about to leave for the park when my phone starts ringing i look at the phone to see who is calling and to my irritation it's Reborn, i seamlessly fall into my act as the Skull that's a loud, childish coward and the weakest link in the chain before answering the phone as i say in my now painfully childish voice *Hello what can the great Skull do for you today --* Reborn cuts my words off just like i knew he would as he says in a irritated tone *Shut up Lackey where the hell are you? you are two hours late for the meeting and your making Luce worry, get your worthless ass over here now!* i silently flick my tongue in irritation as i say in fake panic *oh no I'm so sorry Sempei i over slept I'll be there as quick as my motorcycle well carry m--* Reborn hangs up on like i wanted him too.

And i fall out of my act for a little bit as i growl in pure irritation as i snap my now indigo flaming fingers making my mist flames hide my real appearance under the appearance of the fake Skull that the others think is the real me, i feel a light pull on my now leather body suit making me kneel down to Tsuna's level as he says "Papa do you really have to go? i thought that you were coming with Mama and me to the park" i look at Tsuna sadly as i say softly "I'm sorry Tsuna i really did want to spend time with you and your mother at the park today, but if i don't go to the Arcobaleno meeting then Luce well send someone possibly Reborn to come find me, and i don't want them to know about the real me or more importantly you or your mother" Tsuna's eyes light up with his sky flames as he says "is it because I'm a unattached sky? and because Mama is your sky?" i nod my head slowly as i say calmly "very good Tsuna yes that is part of the reason and another one is because if the evil man some how finds out that about me he well try to take you and your mother away from me so it's best if no one finds out right now" Tsuna nods his head telling me that he understands at some of what I've just said.

I pull Tsuna into a hug as i say gently "i love you Tsuna I'll be back in a few hours but if anything goes wrong you have a emergency phone, your medical bracelet and sun pills with you at all times so call me if anything happens, be good for your mother and have enough fun at the park for the both of us alright?" Tsuna nods his head and i stand up while Nana walks over to me then kiss's me on the lips before she says gently "please be careful and come home in one piece i love you Skull be safe" i nod my as i say calmly "always please be careful as well i love you too, call should anything happen" before i give her a quick peck on the lips then i fall fully into my act as i leave for the Arcobaleno meeting place.

I park my motorcycle a little ways away from the shrine where the Arcobaleno meetings are held, soon i am opening the door only for Reborn to shoot five bullets at me i force myself to squeal like a girl and not to dodge 4 out of the five bullets as Reborn says seriously "Lackey you can't even get out of bed on time let alone avoid catching bullets" Reborn puts his gun away and i sit down at the table next to Fon and Viper.

Luce begins the meeting and after a hour of her talking my phone starts ringing thus shutting Luce up i don't bother to look before i answer the phone and i stay silent just like the others who are looking me questioningly only for the silence to be broken by a fearful panicked young male voice rings out *Papa! help! Mama isn't moving and their are three man here two of them have guns and one is using l-lightning flames-s --* i stand up then i say seriously *Where are you right now at home or the park? and is your mother still breathing?* as i begin to walk towards the door.

The others stand up wanting to know what's going on as Tsuna says *yes Mama's still breathing and we're at the park please-se Papa I'm afraid* i am on my motorcycle driving well over the speed limit with the others following far behind me one way or another as a gun fire sounds from the other end of the line making me drive faster.

My motorcycle slides across the road as i quickly jump off before running the park not caring that the other Arcobaleno are nearing my location, and i care even less when I see a dead gun-man with the other one and the lightning flame user going towards a violently shaking Tsuna who has a smoking gun while he sits helplessly on the ground unable to move while Nana is unconscious near him, the others arrive just in time to see me throw a dagger towards the gun-man's throat and the dagger hits it's mark thus making the gun-man fall to the ground as he chockes to death on his own blood.

While the Lightning user is looking at his dying friend i quickly yet silently sneak behind him and i cut his tendens so he can't run away from me, then as he screams in pain i handcuff him to his now dead friends body before i go pull Tsuna into my arms and he starts to cry into my chest as i say calmly "shh it's alright little one you did so good now tell me what happened" then i rub his back as he says tearfully "i was so afraid that they were gonna kill Mama after they hit her behind the head, then the l-lightning user did something to me i don't know what but it hurts!" i take out a sun pill then i tell Tsuna to take it, soon after he does Tsuna is asleep and i notice that Nana is awake so i hand the sleeping Tsuna over to her.

Then Nana and the Arcobaleno watch as i walk slowly towards the lightning user and i begin to leave flaming purple footsteps behind me as my rage reaches new heights, i grab the man by the front of his shirt as i say coldly "who do you work for, and what the fuck have you done to my little one you sick asshole" the lightning does not answer but instead chooses to spit in my left eye and i don't even blink at the screams that he makes soon after that, when i shatter his kneecaps as i say poisonously "your balls are next up to go the copping block".

Luce decides that now is a great time to try to control me as she says sharply "Skull that's enough let that poor man go already--" i ignore her in favor of taking my helmet off before using it like a bat by hitting the lightning's balls thua busting them and making him scream as he says frantically "ok ok i sealed the little shit's sky flames and i did something else but i don't know what" my blood begins to boil in rage as i say darkly "give me the name of your employer" and aa my cloud flames begin to burn the lightning alive he says his last words loud enough for only me to hear "Iemtitsu Sawada" there is nothing left but ash after my flames completely cover the lightning.

I take a deep breath calming my rage before walking past Luce towards Nana who is backing from Reborn while holding Tsuna close protectivelly as Reborn says "Miss Sawada i don't mean any harm to you or your son so stop backing away from me i need to heal the both of you" Nana see's me coming closer so she takes the chance to rush past Reborn and into the safety of my arms as i say gently "i see that you still distrust Sun flame user's, come on lets get you home there should be a few extra sun pills hidden around somewhere or i could heal you myself well after we put the little one to bed" Nana nods her head twice silently telling me that she picks the second choice.

As we walk past the Arcobaleno i use my mist flames to seal away the memory of today because if they remember they would start asking questions one's that i don't want to answer yet and besides i get the feeling that it would be best if Reborn forgets seeing/meeting Nana and Tsuna i have the feeling he well show back up in a few years and it would be safer for everyone if Reborn doesn't know the right questions to ask right off the bat, soon we're home again and Nana is putting Tsuna to bed while i plan our next move.

The air shifts ever so slightly and i point my gun towards the source as i say seriously "come out Viper i know that your there, now what do you need from me" Viper appears in the corner of the living room as she says calmly "now now there's no need for a gun i am not here for a fight, i am here for two things one is find out why the hell you sealed the others memories with your mist flames and the second is to help you out with keeping the kid a secret" i look at Viper with a hard purple eyes and i put my gun away as i say "i sealed their memories of today so that they don't reremember it's safer for everyone, and Viper it's not like you to be so --kind for free so what do you want in return?".

Viper smirks at me before she says "i want to be the kids godmother or aunt, I'm unable to have children so adopting is my only option, so what did that lightning tell you before you burnt him into ashes" i pinch the bridge of my nose while i sigh tiredly as i say calmly "Iemtitsu Sawada is the name of the lightning users employer, he is a high member of the Vongola and happens to Nana's Ex--Husband, if you want to be in Tsuna's life you well need to spy on Iemtitsu to see what the fuck he gains from sealing Tsuna's sky flames and if you happen to find any other secret well let's just say that is a bonus well for us anyways" Viper nods her head slowly before she disappears leaving me alone with my thoughts.

Nana comes down the stairs looking tired and she only proves that fact more when she sits leans against me on the sofa i shift myself so that i can massage her shoulders as i say softly "Tired love?" Nana nods her head while she leans into the massage as she says "Tsuna has a high fever yet he is ice cold to the touch, Skull what are we gonna do? we can't take him to a hospital and i refuse to let a sun near him unless their in his rainbow, so what are we gonna do sealing any kind of flames is almost always fatal, and I'm worried about what else happened even that lightning user didn't know what happened".

I stop massaging Nana's shoulders instead choosing to pull her into a hug as i say gently "you know that i don't have all the answers, but i do know someone who may be able to help Tsuna I'll take Tsuna to see him tomorrow, Get some sleep I'll watch over Tsuna night" Nana sighs in defeat knowing that there is no way I'll let her work herself to the bone especially not after what happened a week after i got here, i found out that Nana's boss was beating her and like the good youkai male that i am, i beat the man black and blue before forcing him to sign over ownership of the cafe to Nana before he skips town, my thoughts are broken by Nana getting up then she kiss's me on the lips before she leaves for our room.

After a few minutes i let my fake Skull appearance fade away returning to my real form as i get up then go up stairs to Tsuna's room and i think to myself [how the hell is he going to react to my bringing Tsuna to him?] as i sit down by his bed side to watch over him for the rest of the night.

\--time-skip next day, time 5;41am--

\--Skull's pov--

Tsuna gives Nana a goodbye hug and kiss while i give her a kiss before i say calmly "ok kiddo you ready to go?" Tsuna nods his head weakly and i use my mist flames to teleport us to the outside of a prison i pay no mind to the guard's as i open the door soon i take a right turn, a sharp left, another right before going straight only for the hallway to end then to Tsuna's surprise i simply walk though the wall.

We end up in a low lighted room filled with books, a fireplace, oak dinner table with 12 chairs and some other things as well but the most interesting thing about the room is the man sitting near the fireplace he looks 30 years old in appearance, even though he is even older then i am, he has black hair is wild reaches to his mid back and his wolf ears are covered by a black top-hat with stone gray ribbons going around the base of the hat, a stone gray dress shirt, black pants, black boots and a black trench coat with chains and black chains still on his neck, ankles, and wrists his long black wolf's tail is relaxed laying across his lap, he has a clear pacifier hanging on the black chain around his neck and he looks up from his copy of the art of war and into my purple eyes with his pitch black eyes.

Tsuna gently pulls on my ponytail gaining my attention so i put a hand on his forehead checking his fever level only to pull my hand away quickly as i feel burns begin to form Tsuna must have seen the burns because he says frantically "Papa! your hand is hurt" i don't have time to say anything because the man sitting near the fireplace says seriously "so i don't see pelt or tail of you for since the death of primo and now you have the balls to come here with a child in your arms no less, Skull your such a shitty son you know that?" i smirk as i say calmly "aww i missed you too you shitty Father, now get your furry old ass over here and come meet your soon to be blood grandson" the man now revealed to be my father looks at Tsuna curiously.

Thank you very much for reading and please review ;3


	3. Iemtitsu's Dirty Little Secret

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

KHR-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to KHR and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone or hidden meanings/words* (it's real) memories or flashback's ?.?.?.? sealed names and memories --Cake-- happy/sadistic talking/thoughts, place/time and --time skips-- (* visons *)

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

\--place Italy time 1;19pm--

\--Skull's pov--

Blood begins to drip from my badly burnt hand as i watch my Father walk towards Tsuna who i am holding in a one armed carry when my father finally gets close enough he looks into Tsuna's brown eyes only for them to begin glowing a dark purple in response to my Father's now glowing black eyes as he says "a cloudling and a severely injured one, Skull i am surprised that you would even consider blood adopting such a damaged cloudling --".

It's Tsuna who cuts my Father's words off as his eyes flicker wildly from brown to purple only for them to stop on purple as he crys out in pain while he holds his chest tightly, i waste no time as i carefully pull Tsuna's shirt off to get a look at his chest and what i see makes my eyes begin to glow purple because i see lightning like scars like the ones on Tsuna's right leg however these scars are different, beginning where his heart is then branching out like Thorn like lightning that continue to wrapping around Tsuna's whole chest/ribs/back until the scars end at his spine.

I make a move to put Tsuna's shirt back on only for a clawed hand to stop me i don't need to look to know that's it's my father because he says "cloudling who sealed one of your flames was it the lightning who crippled you?" Tsuna shakes his head weakly as he says "no papa killed the one who did this to my leg when we first met a month ago, and i don't know what he did to the who take my sky flames away yesterday i was sleeping, hm are you alright S-Sir?" i turn my gaze towards my father when Tsuna asks him this question and i see him shaking in anger while his Night flames cover him completely.

Then He says a shaky yet calmly "don't call me Sir child my name is Bermuda Von Veckenschtein and i am the founder and first boss of the vindice, we're the one's that throw the law breakers of the mafia and the youkai world's into cells within this very prison for crimes against our world, but you child are not one of my guards so you are to call me grandfather or something similar, now I'm going to do something try not flinch i don't want to harm you more than you already have been" Tsuna says nothing he only nods his head slowly as he holds onto my shirt as his new grandfather puts his hand flaming with night flames on his scarred chest.

\--Von's pov--

I close my glowing black eyes as i focus on the seal on my new grandsons sky flames and to my horror i find that out due to them being sealed with lightning flames that the main part of his sky flames have turned into something else something **familiar** , so with the child's health in mind i try to unseal what little of his sky flames that remain using both my night and sun flames, then suddenly without warning there is a bright flash of light and i am forced away from my son and grandson into one of the bookshelves hard enough to knock me out cold.

As i come too i smell salt and i feel water drops fall onto my left cheek when i open my eyes i see my grandson crying over me while Skull pets his fluffy brown hair trying to calm him down, i set up with a groan gaining both of their attention and soon i find my arms full of crying 6 year old as he says "GrandChain! your okay i-i thought that you weren't gonna wake up i knew that you weren't dead but i --" i sigh inwardly at having forgotten almost all children as young as my grandson is, tend to get like this when something bad happens, so i do the same thing that i use to do when Skull was this age, i carefully pull the shaking boy into a hug as i begin to growl gently secretly hoping that this well work for a human child like it does a youkai one.

And to my relief it works he stops shaking and his crying stops soon he just lays tiredly in my arms as Skull says in amusement "how is it that i practically raised Primo and all of his rainbow including Nana's mother, and yet i completely forget about this particular trick one that Tsuna seems to like" i chuckle at my son's misfortune before i say "so his name is Tsuna is it? well Tsuna i unsealed your sky flames however I'll need to check to see what happened due to the unsealing is it alright with if i do so now?" Tsuna nods his head and i do the same thing that i did before with my night flames.

With my eyes now closed i can see the seal is gone however the orb that holds his sky flames is cracked and the sky flames inside look and feel strange to me the normally pure orange flames now have little pieces of white/gray flames, i file this away for later as i look at the orb that holds his clouds flames which to my relief is fine however when I am about to leave Tsuna's soul i notice that there is a third orb one filled with night flames.

I leave Tsuna's soul with my mind working a mile a minute but i still give Tsuna a gentle smile as i use my sun and night flames to put Tsuna to sleep knowing that he won't be able to fully understand what wrong with him until he is about 8 years old, then Tsuna falls asleep in my arms as i tell Skull about what i found in his soul and Skull tells me all the things that I've missed out on in the last ten years that he and Nana were sent to the future from primo's time.

And after about two hours of talking do we finally get back to the More serious things as Skull says "do you know anyone who may know what's going to happen to Tsuna because of his strange sky flames?" my long black wolf's tail twitches slightly as a name comes to mind and my ears flatten against my skull as i say "He goes by the name Iori he is a kitsune youkai older then the life-stream itself, the rest you'll just have to learn for yourself, go east past the shrine where the Arcobaleno meetings are usually held then when you feel a powerful youkai barrier there is where you'll find him, be careful Skull he is not a man to trifle carelessly with" Skull nods his head silently before we both stand up.

Then I let Skull take Tsuna into his arms and he looks at me one last time before leaving me alone in the room once again and i think to myself [was that orange kitten always asleep in Tsuna's arms?] as i go to the kitchen to get a cup of strong coffee with whiskey for this growing headache.

\--place Italy Vongola headquarters time unknown--

\--Viper's pov--

Ether I've gotten sloppy if Skull can tell where i am anywhere in a room or he was playing all of us for fool's right from the first day we all met, and something tells me that i had better place my bet and my money on the second of the two options, but i put these thoughts to the back of my mind as i use my mist flames to hide myself while i go though the Vongola main base in such of Iemtitsu Sawada.

After a little searching i find him talking on the phone so i listen carefully with a pad of paper and a pen in my hand ready to write down anything i can use for later as i hear my target begin to speak *how is our little Ieyasu doing today my lovely Rosa?* a woman's voice says over the other line *He is doing good he is trying to walk around the house only for him to go back to crawling soon after words, how are you dear husband of mine well you be coming home tomorrow for Ieyasu's second birthday?* Iemtitsu looks at picture of a red haired golden eyed women with a golden haired golden eyed baby boy in her arms as he says *of course i would never miss our little Sky's birthday well i have some work to do so i have to go, see you tomorrow i lov--*.

I leave the Vongola main base while i still have the chance with some very interesting information about the Vongola's young loin, i wonder how Nana well react to the news that her Ex-husband was cheating on her long before their divorce last month as well as the fact that he may have also been married during their own marriage aa well.

I begin to chuckle at the fact that i have much more than just that information on Vongola from my little trip, and i continue to chuckle silently as i disappear from Italy completely.

Thank you very much for reading and please review ;3


	4. Bad News All Around

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

KHR-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to KHR and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone or hidden meanings/words* (it's real) memories or flashback's ?.?.?.? sealed names and memories --Cake-- happy/sadistic talking/thoughts, place/time and --time skips-- (* visons *)

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

\--place Nanaimori time 12;35pm--

\--Skull's pov--

I am about to leave for my appointment but when i go to pass by the living room i see Viper talking to Nana who is getting visibly more upset but she still gives Viper a gentle smile and quick hug thank you before she walks over to me then she holds her hand out in front of me as she says "your quietest gun if you please" i hand her a fully loaded gun then Nana kiss's me on the lips before she leaves for hopefully the back yard and i turn my gaze towards Viper who is on my sofa drinking alcoholic eggnog i make my way over to Viper as i say calmly "what the hell did you tell Nana to make her so pissed off?" Viper tells me of her findings at the Vongola main base.

After words I sit in the armchair near the sofa as i say "well that explains why she wanted my quietest gun and now i know what i am getting Nana for her birthday next month" Viper smirks at me from over her cup as she says "so hows my god-son doing Nana told me about the fact that you have to take him to some old fox" i stand up as i say calmly "I'm taking him today after i get back from doing something important, you can stay to bond with Tsuna and Nana until I get back to take Tsuna to the old fox, oh i know that i don't have to say this but don't let the others see you here and don't let them see you around Nana or Tsuna" i walk out of the house before Viper can say anything.

I continue to walk though Nanaimori until i end up in front a Ramen shop with a man 30 years old in appearance even though we're the same age, he has wildish yet longish white hair that gets longer towards the back ending at his lower back and tied in a high ponytail, dark eyes and round glasses, he is wearing a plan dark green kimono, and i say almost sheepishly "hey Kawahira --" Kawahira cuts me off almost immediately by hitting me in the face with a wrench as he says irritated "don't Hey Kawahira **me!** your a hour late for your monthly maintenance, now get your furry ass in here before i make you go without and then we'll see how much you like not being able to go any due to being covered in **rust**!" i pick up the wrench off the ground while i sweat drop at Kawahira's words as i follow him into the basement of the ramen shop.

After he shuts and locks the door Kawahira puts on a jade green bandana as he says "pants off now" i put the wrench on the table then i take off my trench coat, boots and my pants leaving me in my shirt and black boxers, Kawahira pushes me onto the bed before he takes my leg completely off and then he rushes off towards his work-table leaving me on the bed with only one lag as i say angery "Kawahira what the fuck at least give me a temporary left leg before rushing off dammed gearhead".

No sooner have these words left my lips am i hit in the back of my head with a white leg as Kawahira's says angrily "there now shut the fuck up so i can work!, holly fucking shit Skull what the hell did you do to my baby!" i mutter under my breath about crazy gearhead's, Kawahira must have heard me because he says irritated without even looking up from his work "Gearhead! well Skull as long as your wearing my Automail your stuck with this crazy Gearhead weather you fucking like it or not!" a meow makes both Kawahira and i stop arguing making both of us turn towards the source and i see a 1 month old male kitten with green-gold-orange eyes, short orange fur with burnt orange markings and white-tan stripes though out his orange ringed short furred tail.

I feel a tick mark of anger begin to form on my face/head as i pick the kitten up by the scruff of his neck with my hand as Kawahira say curiously "a kitten? how did a kitten get into my basement?" i glare at the kitten slightly as i say calmly "this little shit is named Sky and he is a mist flame user as well as my son's mist guardian how that is i don't fuckin know" Kawahira looks both Sky and Me before he says "we've been best friends since we were 2 years old **yet** you don't tell me that you have a son! and Skull what the fuck did you do to fuck up to my precious automail so badly, it's fucking melted!" i smirk at Kawahira as Sky jumps out of my hand before going straight towards Kawahira's work-table much to his irritation.

I watch as Sky looks at my automail leg before he meows curiously as he turns to look at me with a worried gaze before I say "i am fine however Sky if you tell ether Nana or Tsuna about my left leg not being real before i do so myself, I'll make sure that you never have kittens of your own" Sky hiss's at me but i look at the clock on the wall then upon seeing that it's almost after lunch time i then walk over to Sky before I say calmly "you need to go home Tsuna well be looking for you soon" Sky meows knowingly before he disappears from the basement in a orange-white mist Kawahira turns back to his work as he says calmly "i don't even want to fucking know, but i do want to know how Nana is doing and your son Tsuna" i sit back down knowing that this well be a rather long talk and Kawahira works while i tell him about my new family one that i don't intend to loss anytime soon.

I stretch and twist testing out my now fixed automail which takes the form of a metal left leg that starts just below my left hip and ends with a matal human foot with claws and the best part about my automail is it well transform into a wolf's leg-paw when i am in my beast form, i put my trench coat, boots and pants back on as i say calmly "Thanks Kawahira and as much as i would love to stay for a bowl of ramen I'm afraid that can't this time, although because of the warning that my old man gave me about the kitsune called Iori don't be surprised if you see me --".

Kawahira cuts me off as he says sharply "get the hell out of my shop and go see what the fuck is wrong with my god-son and don't come back this month even if your leg has been completely destroyed use the crutch on your left middle ring finger, now go on i need to start on my plans for Tsunayoshi's best birthday present even if it takes me a few years" i sweat drop at Kawahira claiming the spot as Tsuna's god-father but i still mange to nod my head slowly before I disappear from the basement using my mist flames leaving the crazy gearhead who only eats ramen and owns a Ramen shop alone in his basement.

When I re-appear in mine and Nana's living room i look out the back window to see Nana and Viper talking while they both keep an eye on Tsuna who is using his crutches while firing the gun that I gave Nana earlier as Sky sits beside him watching, i sneak up behind Nana only for Sky to silently tell Tsuna to aim behind his mother towards the left and as Tsuna does as his mist tells him and aims the gun towards my heart i say calmly yet proudly "very good Tsuna, Sky i see that your team-work-seeing-hearing-cat-work-Sky-mist is going well in regards to trust, however i am afraid that training is over for awhile, i need to go take Tsuna to see the old fox, we well see you later tonight, tomorrow at the latest Nana, and Viper i shall see you at the next meeting unless I need you to make a fake me out of your mist flames, are you ready to go Tsuna".

Tsuna nods his head as he hand's the gun back to Nana while i pick him up in my arms as we disappear from the house, only for us to reappear in front of a youkai barrier and i don't need to take a step inside the barrier because there is a large black kitsune male with ten tails and duel color red and golden eyes who walks out of the barrier stopping in front of Tsuna and i as i say calmly "are you Iori?" the kitsune nods his head as he says "yes I am Iori and I know why you are here your here to see what's wrong with this young sky right?" i nod my head and Iori begins to walk towards Tsuna and i while i put him down on the ground and Tsuna uses his crutches to keep steady as Iori wraps one of his tails around Tsuna's right leg and press's another against his chest.

After a few minutes Iori begins to growl dangerously as he returns from looking inside Tsuna's soul i tilt my head to the side in curiosity as Iori says seriously "young one i am that due to both of those's lightning's harming you so badly that your soul refuses to accept a lightning into your rainbow, and i should only be telling you this when your older but it's easier if i do it now when your this young, well you let me tell you now Tsuna?" Tsuna's eyes glowing with black night flames as he looks at Iori before he nods his head slowly.

Iori never looks away from Tsuna's eyes even as he says calmly "Tsuna due to being sealed by a lightning your sky flames have become dangerously unstable and small as the main part split away from the remaining to form night flames, however that's a very rare but normal thing to happen, but what is happening to you now is not a normal thing far from it I've only seen one other case like it in my lifetime, Tsuna every time you use your sky flames they well try to kill you and the fact that the orb that holds your sky flames has lightning like cracks that well only grow larger as you get older--".

I watch as Tsuna's eyes turn white and i make a move to catch him as he falls only for Iori to give me a warning growl to stay away as he catches Tsuna in his tails, then after a few minutes Tsuna wakes up from his trance like state as he says "I'm dying aren't i Mr Iori?" I feel my blood run ice cold at Tsuna's words as Iori says sadly "I'm afraid that you are right little one even when your father turns you into a okami youkai like him it won't heal the fatal damage done to your sky orb nothing can your still gonna die, and as you get older the health issues well only grow worse, Tsuna i am sorry however should you need anything in the future feel free to ask" Tsuna gives Iori a hug as he says softly "don't feel sad for me because i know that nether you or Papa can die because your immortal, so i know that you'll both remember me and besides i know that I'll live a very hard but good life" both Iori and I look at Tsuna with shocked faces.

And i say "Tsuna how do you know that i can't die and better yet how do you know all of this?" my son smiles at me as he says "because i can see the future and when I was seeing it this time my older self she told me about these things" both Iori and I sweat drop at Tsuna's honesty as Tsuna walks towards me while he says "Papa can we go home now i miss Mama and my Snake-Mother" i chuckle slightly at Tsuna's name for Viper as i pick him up in my arms before disappearing just as Iori goes though the barrier.

After dinner Nana puts Tsuna to bed while i drink a much needed cup of coffee with whiskey as i sit on the rooftop looking at the full moon for answers but gaining none as i continue to sip from my cup, soon Nana joins me on the rooftop and i hand her the rest of my drink knowing that she'll want one as i begin to tell her about what happened during our meeting with Iori and i also tell her my left leg which makes me very thankful for fast acting sleeping whiskey because Nana falls asleep in the middle of her rant and i am forced to catch her before she falls off the rooftop.

And i sigh in relief as i carry Nana to our bed so she can rest comfortably while i go though the mess that is now my mind.

\--Sky's pov--

I keep watch over my precious Sky Tsuna as i look back every once in a while to make sure that he is still breathing, i wonder if i should risk losing my balls over a telling Tsuna about his father's false leg but i decide against it, in favor of curling up on Tsuna's chest as i purr gently while i keep my mist flames active even in my sleep, knowing that Tsuna well still be safe when i wake up tomorrow.

Thank you very much for reading and please review ;3


	5. Reborn's Arrive's

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

KHR-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to KHR and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone or hidden meanings/words* (it's real) memories or flashback's ?.?.?.? sealed names and memories --Cake-- happy/sadistic talking/thoughts, place/time and --time skips-- (* visons *)

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

\--time skip 13 years later--

\--place Nanaimori time 5:32am--

\--Tsuna's pov--

I make sure that i have my sun pills as well as my gun and dog whistle in my pants pockets before i put a Brown color connect line's into my left eye, then i tie my hip length brown hair into a low ponytail before i carefully walk down the stairs into the kitchen where i see mom cooking bacon and eggs for breakfast.

I notice that Dad isn't around so as i sit down at the table i say "hey Mom is Dad at another meeting?" mom sets my plate in front of me and she sits down as she says "he is at Kawahira's shop getting his monthly maintenance and then i think he has to go to a sudden meeting that Viper told him about last night, so he probably won't be home until tomorrow" i nod my head before taking a bite of bacon then when I reach for my last piece a orange blur grabs it before i do.

I turn my now purple gaze towards the bacon thief and i see a adult tabby tom cat with intelligent green-gold-orange eyes, short orange fur with burnt orange markings and white-tan rings though out his really long orange ringed short furred tail, a odd looking scar on the back of his left ear, and he is eating **my** bacon on the top of the refrigerator, i throw the butter knife at the cat knowing that he'll dodge it and he does by disappearing in orange-white mist as i say poisonously "dammit Sky that's my **bacon!** get back here and pay for it like a the dog you are!" a hiss is my only response, i flick my tongue in irritation as I give mom a kiss goodbye on the cheek before i leave for school.

But as i open the front door i see a handsome tall Italian man about 30 years old, wearing a black fedora with a orange ribbon, a black suit, with black shoes, I can smell gun powder on him so that means that he has at least one gun on his person i also smell blood on him as well, however the things that make warning bell's begin to go off in my head and butterflies flutter in my stomach are the green chameleon on the rim of the fedora, the glowing yellow pacifier around his neck and his black sideburns that curl at the ends.

My hopes of it not being who i think it is are quickly shattered as the Clearly dangerous man says "ciaossu you must be tsunayoshi Sawada also known as dame-tsuna and older brother to Ieyasu Sawada, my name is Reborn and this is my partner Leon I'm your new home tutor sent by your father Iemtitsu Sawada and his boss" i have to use all myself control to make sure none of my three flames show in my eyes at the mere mention of the name Sawada so i do the next best thing i slam the door in Reborn's face not wanting anything to go badly due my hatred for the Sawada family, i take a breath before going to tell my mother that a certain sun flame user is at the front door.

\--Nana's pov--

After Tsuna tells me about Reborn's words i say calmly "take Sky with you to the dojo and go out the back door, I'll deal with Reborn" Tsuna try's to hand me a gun but i shake my head telling Tsuna to keep it then i watch my child and Sky leave for the dojo.

I go to the kitchen grab my fully loaded gun out of the cabinet and i put a knife in my pocket along with the gun before I go open the door to see someone that i never wanted to see again let alone on my door step, Reborn says calmly "ciaossu miss Sawada my name is Reborn and i am here to tutor your s--" i cut him off as i say coldly "i haven't been a Sawada for the last 13 years nor has my child we now go by another last name belonging to my husband of 13 years, now stay away from my child, get your information up to date and get the hell off my front porch Sun Arcobaleno" i follow Tsuna's lead and slam the door in Reborn's face before i go call Kawahira knowing that Skulls phone won't work at the shop.

\--Reborn's pov--

I stand shocked for a few seconds before my shock quickly turns into anger as i start to walk the way that my soon to be student went while i call Verde *i need your help with the job that i am currently working on I've been given out dated or possibly false information because Viper refuse's to even set foot in Japan unless it's for a meeting* Verde waits a few seconds before he says *I'll be there tomorrow afternoon* Verde ends the call.

And as i watch from a safe distance as the boy who is suppose to be my newest student use's strange looking crutches to walk to his decision with a orange cat following close behind him, i can't help but to think to myself [I'm going to kill that idiot Iemtitsu for giving me bad infinformation] as i pull my fedora to cover my now glowing yellow eyes.

\--Skull's pov--

I growl in irritation only for Kawahira's wrench to hit the back of my head as he says sharply "stop growling it's not gonna make me work any faster and it's certainly not going to make Reborn leave, now take the temporary leg get your clothes back on, put on your fake Skull disguise, then get the fuck out of my shop and go the Arcobaleno meeting, I'll deliver it to you in a hour or so" i do as i am asked before i leave for the meeting with the odd feeling that I'm going to regret it.

And i soon find out way because no sooner do i enter the room does Reborn start firing bullet after bullet at me i can only dodge for so long on the temporary leg and there is a odd sound ringing though the room as a bullet hits the fake leg the room is silent as all eyes are on my leg most likely looking for blood and waiting for me to cry out in pain or something,

But when i do none of those things instead i calmly go to sit in my usual chair Luce and Verde block my path as i feel Fon hold me in place while Reborn has his sun flames covering his hand ready to heal me as Colonello rippes my pants completely off reveilng a white puppet like leg with three bullet holes in it, the moment Reborn's sun flames touch the leg it shatters like glass and i am forced to use my hidden left crutch to stand up as i say "god dammit Reborn now not only is that crazy gearhead going to kick my ass but now because you shot me in the right lung twice my wife is going to kill me--".

my rant is cut short by Kawahira standing in the doorway holding a long wrapped package along with a tool bag as he says "you bet your god-damm ass I'm gonna because i let you take the temporary leg for a hour and now i get it back in fucking pieces, and you what I'm going to beat you with this leg within a inche of unconsciousness, for breaking that leg then I'm going to call your wife to tell her you got shot by the fucking sun Arcobaleno twice" i try to break free of Fon's hold on me as i say nervously "now now there's no need to call her!" Kawahira smiles at me coldly as he walks towards me.

Soon I am laying on the floor as Kawahira re-attaches all of my nerves to the automail leg one by one and i cry out in pain as i say darkly "you sadistic **Tease**! your making it ten times more painful than it should be, you dickless bastard!" the Arcobaleno can only watch as Kawahira continue's to work as he says calmly "suck my wrench you've destroyed yet another leg the third one this month and at least i know how to pleasure a woman unlike a certain **bitch** laying half naked in front of me".

My eyes start glowing purple only for Kawahira's to start glowing indigo as he puts his face inches away from mine while he says "now now be a good wench don't **finish** before **i** do" i feel Kawahira connect the last nerve and i waste no time as i use my new leg to force Kawahira onto his back and i straddle his waist with my hand on his throat as i smirk dangerously while i say "sorry i didn't eat Dog- **pork** i only eat **pussy** -cat unlike you" Viper snickers at the looks on the others faces thus gaining Kawahira's attention as he uses his mist flames to appear behind her before he wraps a arm around her waist.

Then he uses his free hand to hold her chin as he says "so what's beautiful a Bitch like you doing in a place like this?" Viper tilts her chin as a silent meaning as she says "well I'm not eating cat after all i prefer Dog" i roll my eyes at their antics while i begin to wonder why i let ether of those Inu's be Tsuna's god-parents as the others watch shocked as Kawahira kiss's Viper full on the lips before he disappears from the meeting place, Viper is the first to snap out of it as she helps me off the ground and uses her mist flames to make me a new pair of pants before she hands me my crutch which i put away as we go sit down at the table waiting for the others to snap out of it.

After we're all sitting down it's Luce who says "Skull who was that man?" it wasn't a question it was a order i try not to growl at Luce as i say "my automail engineer the man who designed and crafted my leg for me when I lost my real one" Reborn wastes no time as he says seriously "how did you lose your leg, what's his name and why didn't you tell us that you had a wife" once again these weren't questions they were orders.

This time my eyes start glowing purple as i say "the answer to all of these is the same answer, it's none of your fucking business" Reborn aims his gun at me only for my phone to stop him from firing as i pull it out and answer *Hello Kyo is something wrong with your Master?* Kyoya tells me what he saw a few hours ago only now having a free moment to call and tell me something that makes my blood begin to boil as i say calmly *Thank you for informing me about this matter and may suggest that you don't let your Master catch you or your gonna be going home with broken bones Again* i could practically hear him flinch before hanging up the phone.

Then I make my way around the table towards Reborn who still has his gun aimed at me and i dodge a few bullets while i grab onto Reborn's suit as i say darkly "your coming home with me so you can answer to my wife for disobeying her" i quickly use my mist flames to make both of us disappear from the meeting leaving behind shocked Arcobaleno minus Viper who left to go play more with her mate, as we reappear in my living room where Nana is standing near the table with a loaded gun in her hand looking very much like her Father when he was pissed off.

Nana walks towards us with all the grace that Daemon Spades daughter should have and she does because when she stops walking Nana just looks at Reborn calmly as she says "i told you stay away from my child and i get a call from Kyo that he saw you watching Tsuna walk to the dojo soon after you left here --" Reborn try's to say something only for Nana to cut him off as she says "you can speak after i give you your punishment for disobeying a **Spade** , your punishment is for you to stay here under this roof as both teacher and doctor to Tsuna seeing as you can't seem to stay away from Tsuna, your room is the second room on the second floor" Nana leaves the room for the kitchen, and i show Reborn to his room then as i turn to leave Reborn says curiously "So your Nana's husband? and Tsuna's adoptive father?" i nod my head before leaving the room.

I walk into the where i pull a now crying Nana into my arms as i say gently "shh love it's gonna be alright Reborn won't betray Tsuna, not after he meets Tsuna for the first time, i know that it's hard for you to have a sun flame user as powerful if not more so then that **traitor** in the house but i believe that Reborn is different trust me" i say these words even though I know Reborn followed me just enough to able to listen in on the talk, and he stays silent as Nana says "alright I'll trust you after all your the only reason that I'm alive today and unlike Iemtitsu you stayed after marrying me and you gave Tsuna a father, so the least that i can do is trust you no matter how much i am truly afraid of Reborn doing what Knuc--what **he** did" i tighten my hold on Nana as i say calmly "love it's been a long day for you and i am sure that you could use some sleep" i take Nana to our room leaving the still hidding Reborn alone to think about our words.

\--Reborn's pov--

I watch from my hidding place as Skull takes Nana to their bedroom and with all that's happened today i decide to go onto the rooftop to clear my thoughts about Skull, about Nana, about all this mess and about where my loyalties truly lay be them with the Vongola, Luce or Tsuna.

But when i get on the rooftop the answer becomes a little clearer then before when I see a 16 year old boy? with gravity defying fluffy longish brown hair with the back reaching his hips while it flows freely in the wind, a cloudy left eye, orange-purple-black right eye, he is wearing a baggy long sleeve white shirt, baggy black pants, a orange ring on his left middle finger and a silver ring on his right middle finger, a medical bracelet around his left wrist, and no shoes then i notice that his left ankle is scarred, there is a strange metal brace starting from under his left hip ending under his left foot and he makes me think to myself [Tsuna?] as Tsuna closes his tri colored right eye while the left starts flaming wildly with orange fire as he begins to sing.

 **The winds are whispering a name, and tears fall from the sky, the devils on my shoulder singin haunted lullabies.**

 **A walk along the road, reveals a story full of pain, i wish I'd never come to be, so buried by the days.**

 **Now it's a slow farewell, my love, i sing to you this lonely road runs straight to hell cuz it's a slow farewell my love, i sing to you this lonely road runs straight to hell.**

 **I curse the day and blame the world for the choices all my own, i got the patience of a dying man, whose heart has turned to stone.**

 **The blood that's running though my veins is cold as cold can be, the darkness that i keep inside is surely killing me.**

 **And it's a slow farewell, my love, i sing to you this lonely road runs straight to hell cuz it's a slow farewell my love, i sing to you this lonely road runs straight to hell.**

 **I see a bird upon a gravestone who will lead me on my way, i see faces that i recognize, whose names i cannot place.**

 **I'm a sinner in the worst way so please, I'm asking you, light a candle, say a prayer for me.. there's nothing left to do.**

 **Cuz it's a slow farewell my love, i sing to you this lonely road runs straight to hell cuz it's a slow farewell my love, i sing to you.**

 **This lonely road runs straight to hell.**

I don't know how much time has past since Tsuna began singing but when he **no** when she looks at me after words as she says in such pure gentleness "I've been waiting for you Renato Sinclair" i know that my loyalties truly lay with Tsuna,

\--No one's pov--

A large black kitsune with ten tails watches from a distance as Tsuna try's to stand up on the rooftop only for her left leg to slip off then as Reborn goes after Tsuna in hopes of reaching her before she hits the ground, however the strangest thing happens when Reborn finally does pull her into his arms and shifts their positions so he hits the ground first, Tsuna's eyes glaze over as she looks into Reborn's black one's while Sky and Sun spark wildly to life dancing with one another as Tsuna's flames turn white and they disappear in a bright flash of white light as Tsuna's lips touch Reborn's own in a kiss.

The flash of white light sends shock waves through out Nanaimori and can be felt by in Italy, as the black kitsune smiles a sharply while he says "hopefully they don't die or screw anything in the past up while they bond before they come back" then he disappears from Nanaimori like he was never there in the first place.

Thank you very much for reading and please review ;3

 **Disclaimer I do not own the song Slow Farewell all rights to the song go to there're original owner's.**


	6. Living In The Past And Primo

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

KHR-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to KHR and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone or hidden meanings/words* (it's real) memories or flashback's ?.?.?.? sealed names and memories --Cake-- happy/sadistic talking/thoughts, place/time and --time skips-- (* visons *)

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

\--place unknown time unknown-

\--Tsuna's pov--

I hear a voice say "Don't you even think about dying on me!" then the warmth of flames washes over me as i slowly open my eyes and i see Reborn healing me with his sun flames as i look at him then I notice that he isn't wearing the black coat to his suit but instead the long sleeve orange button up under shirt, i feel a heavy weight on my chest so i look down and i see Reborn's black suit coat, i sit up before i pull the coat off completely knowing that Reborn has already seen my breasts and my scars before i wear the coat so that it's covering my midsize breasts leaving the area around my flat belly-belly button and the scars close to it uncovered.

As i look around and i see that we're in a alleyway, Reborn's voice snaps me out of it as he says "So Tsuna do you care to explain why you a 16 year old girl kissed a dangerous adult like me?" my eyes turn purple in anger as i say dangerously "that fucking idiot Iemtitsu told you that i was **16?!** I'm not surprised that he's fucking blind to the truth after all he never once come to see me in all my years of life, Reborn I'm not 16 I'm **20** years old Iemtitsu's son is six years younger than --" i stop talking while i begin to shake as the aura of a lightning flame user draws closer to where Reborn and i are along with a mist and a Sky.

The scars on my leg, and my chest-ribs-back begin burn and by the time that the Lightning is in the same alleyway i am on the ground in pure pain as i try to remember where my sun pills are only for me to remember to my horror that their at home in my room, Reborn quickly light's his sun flames then he starts healing me again even as i say weakly "R-Reborn h-help" however before he can say anything in response a different male voice says calmly yet worried "hello is someone there do you need help?" soon a man about 27 years old he has fluffy golden shoulder length hair, He is wearing a black suit with white pinstripes, black dress pants a white undershirt with a black tie, black shoes and a long black cloak with a long golden cord, and when he turns his head my way looks at me with curiosity and worry i can tell that he is a powerful sky just from him looking into my now night flame black eyes with his sky flame orange eye's.

And i know instinctively that this Sky can be trusted so i finally let myself fall into unconsciousness right into Reborn's arms do to my pain much his and the other three male's shock and probably panic.

\--time skip six days later--

\--place Italy Vongola mansion time 12;37pm--

\--Tsuna's pov--

When I wake up this time i begin to wish that i had stayed asleep because i begin to have major panic attack at the site of the lightning user from earlier sleeping in a chair near the far wall close to my bed, soon the lightning is awake as i yell loudly " **No! not again NNOOO!!"** my scars begin to burn again while the door slams open as Reborn, the sky and mist from earlier, along with five others come rushing into the room armed to the teeth.

Just in time to see me shake wildly while i mutter under my breath "No no no no no NO! not again!" Reborn takes out a gun as he gives the lightning a death glare as he says coldly "You little punk what hell did you do to Tsuna" Then at the mere sound of his voice i break out of my panic just long enough to fly towards Reborn knowing that he'll keep me safe from the thing that i fear most, and Reborn is forced to drop his gun in order to catch me in his arms as I say frantically "Please don't let it happen again please Renato--" Reborn cuts my frantic words off as he shakes my shoulders very carefully while he says gently "Tsuna snap out of it! what do you mean not again! what did this little piece of shit do to you!" i try to answer but my words fail me, only for a familiar large black kitsune to appear on the bed.

The Kitsune says calmly "Tsuna is not able to tell you, she unknowingly sealed the ability to be able to say so physically but after what happened i don't blame her --" i cut him off as i fly out of Reborn's towards the Kitsune who easily catches me in a ten tailed hug as i say "Iori!!" before crying into his fur while he says gently "hello Pup it's good to see you as well, but wouldn't you rather still be in your mate's arms right now instead of mine--" Iori stops speaking as he looks at me in shock/awe because i have my fangs in the flesh of his shoulder.

Iori transforms into his human form before he gently try's to pull me away by my hair with his clawed hand while he says in disbelief "dammit your biting the wrong person your supposed to bite Reborn not me! or are you simply biting me for my blood you little brat let me go im not your dammed **dinner!"** i let Iori go then i start to purr-growl happily at my rich meal of a powerful youkai's blood and i look at Iori with greatful glowing orange eyes, but the site of my sky flames makes Iori say seriously "i know that you can't help it but **please** stop using your Sky flames, don't waste the blood that you just took from me and more importantly don't waste your remaining time" i back slowly away from Iori as he disappears from the room and i know that if i could run i would run out of this room before anyone see's me do exactly what i am about to do.

I fall to my knees as tears of night flames begin to fall from my sky orange eyes and i do this because of the reminder of my own **brokenness** , i hear two someone's take a few steps towards me when I turn my gaze towards the two i see Reborn and the sky walking towards me.

Reborn takes me into his arms as I hear the sky say calmly "my name is Giotto Vongola and i want both you and your sun to stay here until your able to return to your own time, let me help you please" i shake my head mutely before i use my left crutch to stand up with Reborn as i say "i am afraid that we must decline your very generous offer to stay here--" the lightning cuts me off as he says angrily with some of his flames flowing around him "is it because your afraid of me? is that the reason that your refusing to stay in such a safe place --" Giotto's Storm G cuts him off as he says dangerously "Lampo that's enough your not what's making her afraid it's your fucking lightning flames look at her dammit!" the lightni no Lampo looks at me horrified.

Because of what he and the others see they see my scars begin to bleed due to being so close to a powerful lightning flame user for too long, but i refuse to fall down no i stand tall on **both** my legs like my father spent months teaching me as i say gently "pity me if you choose too however pity won't change what happened, it won't change the fact that i can never have a lightning in my rainbow, it won't give the use of my leg back, and it won't stop my sky flames from killing me!" i quickly cover my mouth as i look at Reborn and the others fearfully.

Soon Giotto's sun Knuckles try's to take a step towards me only for my instincts to tell me to stay away from him so i quickly hide behind Reborn to keep Knuckles away from me, when Knuckles try's to get to me again Giotto's Mist Daemon Spade stops him as he says "Knuckles leave my grand-daughter alone she clearly doesn't trust you anywhere near her for one reason or another" G has his mouth hanging open slightly before he says in disbelief "your G-Grand-daughter! you! what! when! how! why!?' i giggle slightly from behind Reborn who smirks at G's misfortune.

Then Daemon says calmly "i thought that would have been obvious G, she has a Spades grace naturally from my daughter Nana and she has a certain Cloud's movements as well, but what i can not figure out is how she has sky flames that are **almost** identical to Giotto's own sky flames" i hold tightly onto the back of Reborn's orange shirt as i say softly "i-i can answer that question but I'll have to show you all some of my m-memories, just p-promise me that you won't hate m-me after you all see them" everyone nods their head's and let my night flames flow freely putting everyone on edge but no one has time to do anything as we're all pulled into my memories.

(place memory-space/train station time there is no time here)

(Tsuna's pov)

(Everyone looks in awe at the place that holds my memories which takes the form of a old stone train station with stain-glass windows **[think the one from spirited away but with stain-glass windows]** however i do not look at this place in awe only sadness as i know what kind of memories are held here.

I hold my leg as i begin to lead the others to the first memory then i go though the door before a bright flash of light starts quickly then ends soon, when everyone can see again there is a large movie theater screen in front of us, i press play on a remote and the memory starts.

Reborn and the others watch a 2 year old boy with gravity defying fluffy brown hair watches his mother from around the corner as she says *alright dear i-i understand please be careful working i-i love you-u too* on the phone before the person on the other line hangs up the phone, and the boy's mother puts the phone back up before she falls to her knees crying sad angery tears of pain and with every tear that his mother crys the boy's eyes turn ice cold while they begin to glow purple while he thinks to himself [Evil Man made mama **Cry** again if i ever get the chance I'll find someone to keep her safe from the Evil Man no matter what happens] as he turns around with his nails cutting deeply into his palms drawing blood then the boy goes into the kitchen before he goes to his mother while holding out a tissue careful not to let her see his hands knowing that his mother is hurting worse then he is right now.

Then the memory ends and the screen goes black for a few seconds before switching to another memory and i pause the memory knowing that there are questions, and Lampo is the one to say curiously "who is the boy?" i try to hide a flinch as i say calmly "dead the boy is dead" Lampo looks horrified at my answer as do some of the others before Daemon says darkly "so who is the Evil Man who made my little girl cry I'll kill him!" i shake my head slowly while i say calmly "i fear that the honor of killing the Evil Man belongs to another" Daemon growls angery at my answer only for Elena to smack the back of his head making him stop.

And i press play on the remote playing the next memory soon the same boy appears on the screen again only this time he is six [ **the events of the first few chapters happen in this memory only from Tsuna's pov though, so nothing that happened in any other pov happened because Tsuna didn't know about any of it]** , then we all watch as the boy follows his new father secretly to a ramen shop where a white haired man greets his father with a smile and strange words before they both go into the basement of the shop unknowingly with the boy following them, then while the white haired man works on his father's leg the boy some how gets onto the bed with his crutches without his father noticing then as the boy sits next to him the boy says curiously "hey papa do you think that the white haired man would be able to make me something for my leg so i can walk without crutches like he did for you?" the boy's father hmm's before he says calmly "i don't know Tsuna you would have to ask Kawah--Wait Tsuna?!" Tsuna's father looks at him with shocked purple eyes while the man stops working to see what all the noise is all about, and he drops his wrench at the site of a six year old boy in his basement while he says shocked "Skull what the fuc--! what the **fork** is a six year old boy doing in my fuc--! in my **Forking** basement!" the man walks towards Tsuna's father with his leg then as he connectes the nerves he says a little more calmly "why does all the crazy shi--! the crazy stuff happen to you Skull hmm old friend, so then kiddo are you going to tell me your name?" Tsuna nods his head happily obvious to the tension in air as he says "my name is Tsuna what's your name mister?" the man chuckles slightly before he says gently "my name is Kawahira and Tsuna did you know that I'm your god-father?" Tsuna gains a grin on his face as he says "you own the ramen shop upstairs right?" Kawahira nods then waits for Tsuna to continue then Tsuna grins as he says "then i guess that makes you my Ramen-Father!" Kawahira has anime tears of joy going down his face as he mutters "I'm so fucking proud!" while Tsuna's father is holding his head in his hands in disbelief as he says helplessly "oh god there's **two** of them now" both Kawahira and Tsuna share a devilish look before grinning at Tsuna's father's misfortune, the memory ends as the screen goes black.

I pause the final memory that this room holds knowing that I'm probably going to get a ear full, as Giotto says calmly "Tsuna why didn't you tell us that you had a brother with such a great sense of humor and the same name as you" my bangs over shadow my eyes hiding them from view as i say "i don't have a brother i am a only child and that won't change because of one mans idiocy ether" Reborn looks at me questioningly only for me to shake my head slowly as G says angrily "if he isn't your brother then who is he then dammit! your son!?" i sigh tiredly as i say "all of you shall find out soon" the others watch silently.

As i press play on the remote playing the last memory in this room, a now seven year old Tsuna thrashing and screams in pain as he begins to glow a strange white color while his parents watch helplessly as Iori forces them to stay away from Tsuna with the use of his night flames as he says dangerously "don't get any closer or Tsuna's sky flames well kill you because while your both strong your not as strong, i Fucking mean it **immortal** or fucking not Skull you'll burn into a ash pile!, so let me deal with this after all i won't burn into ash from these white flames" Iori keeps the black night flame wall up even as he bites down hard onto his hand drawing blood into his mouth before he makes Tsuna drink all of it to the last drop, soon the white flames stop but the Tsuna revealed after words is not the same as before because this Tsuna is a seven year old girl with brown wolf ears and brown wolf tail, the memory ends there and the screen goes black one final time.

The air is so thick with tension that i could almost see it as Giotto says "H-How?" i smirk slightly while i say calmly "my sky flames haven't been the same since that Lightning sealed them 13 years old on top of them killing me from the inside-out they turned me into a girl **permanently** insides, periods, etc and i ended up becoming a okami youkai like my father because of Iori's blood he is one of the oldest beings on this planet, he and his mate are even older then the planet and the Life-stream itself, so it's only natural that his blood would do something to a human, now are there any more questions before we go see one last memory?" no one says anything so i lead them out of the room into the hallway.

however when i am about to open the door to the next memory room a bright flash of light stops me just shy of the door handle, then when I open my eyes i begin to curse under my breath angrily about a insane marshmallow, because there on the screen is a 18 year old me naked on my stomach laying in a king size lavender colored bed with my eyes closed tightly and my dark brown wolf ears pressed against my skull in pain, as a 24 year old male kitsune calmly walks towards me, he has spiky white hair and light purple eyes, a purple tattoo under his left eye, his white kitsune ears are relaxed yet alert while his long twin white fox tails are swaying softly behind him, and he is wearing a hooded white vest, a long-sleeved black shirt, no shoes, a black choker, a loose dark silver belt, ripped black jeans and a silver winged ring with a sky orange gem stone.

At the site of the ring Giotto gasps in shock and horror then he looks at the real me horrified for some reason as he says "that ring **he's!** Tsuna did he rape you?!" at the word rape everyone looks at me worried however before anyone can say anything else, the male kitsune says calmly yet with a hidden tone of worry "Why are you naked in my bed again Tsuna? even though you know very well what i **could** do to you?" i let out a whine as i say in a pained voice "Byakuran! please make it stop it hurts!" Byakuran rolls up his sleeves a little past his elbows then he unbuttones the first two buttons on his shirt while he says calmly "flames? or blood?" my memory self says "b-both!" Byakuran grins while he moves over to my heavily scarred leg with his sky flames dancing on the tips of his fingers as he says "my my aren't you a greedy little thing, but considering the fact that your the only one who doesn't fear me nor look at me like some kind of monster, I'll let it slide along with the fact that your just **using** me to farther your own undoing only to throw me away like a **used** condom when Reborn Arrive's in two year's time, i wonder how he'll react to the truth but you already know what he'll do **don't** you Tsuna? because on top of everything else you are your also a **seer** and that is why you haven't told me shut up **yet** am i right?".

My memory self says calmly "i may be a seer but due to my sky flame amount actually being very small about the size of a child's i can only see a few minutes into the future and some times not even from the same day, month or year so my visions can be broken more often than not" Byakuran's flaming hands move towards my back and lower ribs, soon Byakuran scent's the air around us then his ears flatten against his skull as he says "oh for marshmallow's sake! Tsuna your in **heat!** your very **very** lucky that i am strong, because a lesser youkai-male would have Taken, Marked, and Pupped you the second that the scent of your heat reached them!" he flips me onto my back and i cover my important private area with my tail hiding thus it from Byakuran's viewas he begins to run his flaming fingers across my rib-stomach-chest scars slowly.

After a little while he finally reaches my breasts but he pulls his hands away just shy of touching them, then as i am about to say something Byakuran lightly buries his face between my breasts making me gasp in shock while he says seriously "my being in love with you doesn't make this easy you know? i almost wish that Reborn would break down my door at this moment and see what I'm doing to his mate but we both know he wouldn't get close to you after he learns the truth, however Tsuna i want to know why you choose to wait year after year for a mate who you'll end up breaking later when y-" i cut Byakuran off as i begin to laugh coldly while i say darkly "you don't think that i already fucking know what well happen when my time comes to join the life-stream comes, when i can no longer limp away from the reality that i am a broken sky who won't even live to see --" my words begin to fail me as i start to cry and Byakuran pulls me into his arms as wraps a blanket around my naked form while he whispers sorry's and sweet nothing's into my ears even while he gives me his blood so that i stay alive longer, the memory ends and we're returned to the hallway.

Silence is the sound that greats my ears as i say softly "I'm sorry that you all had to see that it wasn't a memory that i had intended for you to see **ever** , but you did see it and there's no changing the fact that you heard things important things yet not so important things, now **none** of you well be forced to keep the promise of not hating me due to that memo--" i am cut off by Reborn kissing me passionately a kiss which quickly turns into a battle of the tongues and ends in a draw due to lack of air.

i blush slightly from the kiss as Reborn says seriously " **Mine** " my blush disappears as i say seriously "yours? you don't even know the **real** me Reborn you just met me let alone love me!" Reborn doesn't miss a beat as he says calmly "yet you waited for me for 13 years instead of choosing Byakuran who **clearly** wants and knows you, tell me what man in his right mind wouldn't love someone like that and besides i think i started falling in love with you since i saw you singing on the rooftop of your house, so naturally I'll find a way to learn about you both fake and real" my blush returns while i think to myself [Cocky Bastard!] only for Reborn to smirks devilishly while he says in a silky smooth voice "Bastard? **no** , Sadistic Bastard? **yes** , now then as for Cocky well let's just say that my **Cock** iness is for you when the time **cum** es for it to be Tsuna" i quickly begin to blush deep crimson at the puns he so cleverly place in his words.

I continue blushing even as i open the door to the last memory room well for this trip anyways then i lead the others into the room before pressing play on the remote playing the memory soon everyone watches as a man wearing a black top hat with gray ribbon and dark clothes along with a clear pacifier hanging around his neck walks into a room where a 10 year old me is laying in bed looking deathly pale, i slowly open my eyes when the man sits by me on the bed i try to smile as i say weakly "hi GrandChain i sorry that you had to come all the way here just cause--" GrandChain cuts me by putting a clawed finger softly against my lips as he says softly "don't apologize for being sick child there's nothing wrong with being sick it's a natural thing that happens from time to time, now then how about a story about why i formed the Vindice family?" i nod my head as i snuggle in for the story, and i decide that this is good to time to pause the memory.

And almost immediately Knuckles says "your related to the demon law keeper of the mafia world Bermuda Von Veckenschtein!" i choose to ignore Knuckles question completely in favor of listening to Alaude say "fight me tomorrow" i smirk at him as i say calmly "gladly don't hold back on me just cause I'm dying" Alaude's smirk mirrors my own smirk perfectly making his sky and fellow elements uneasy as he nods his head slowly, and i press play on the remote playing the memory once again.

My GrandChain takes a deep breath before he says calmly "it was back in a time when your grandmother Reimu was still alive and your father wasn't even born yet, things in both the Mafia and Youkai world's were starting to get out control even for someone like Iori and his family, and people, animals, innocent children, civilians and many others were getting hurt because of it, so Reimu and i went to Iori with a plan to stop the needless Violence in both worlds the plan called for something different something that would both terrify the one's who knew the laws to their very souls at mere mention of their name but also had the power and skill to deal with even the worst law breakers, and such a thing wouldn't be possible for a sky not even Iori's own sky because of their pure nature".

GrandChain stops speaking just long enough to hold up his clawed hand while black flames spark to life and my eyes glow black in response causing him to smirk proudly while he says calmly "a Night Sky however is completely different in their nature so much so, that if a night sky lead the group instead of a pure sky then the plan may be just crazy enough to work, and so many many many years later here i am still the leader of the world's most terrifying family, now then child it's time for you to rest I'll still be here when you awaken so rest easy" GrandChain holds his still flaming hand over my glowing black eyes and soon i fall asleep, however the memory doesn't end there for some odd reason and i watch with open curiosity as my GrandChain looks at the night sky then at my sleeping form as he says softly "you would have made me truly fantastic successor to leave the Vindice family lives in your hands Tsuna, i know that you would've kept them safe" the memory ends there and the screen goes black.

Tears run down my cheeks and Reborn holds me from behind as Loen licks my tears away as i cry for one the things that i truly wanted but can never have because i won't live long enough and so while the world around everyone becomes reality again i cry into Reborn's chest as he silently holds me.

Thank you very much for reading and please review ;3


	7. 3 Years Of Our Lives

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

KHR-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to KHR and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone or hidden meanings/words* (it's real) memories or flashback's ?.?.?.? sealed names and memories --Cake-- happy/sadistic talking/thoughts, place/time and --time skips-- (* visons *)

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

\--time skip one year later--

\--place Italy Vongola mansion time 4;53am--

\--Tsuna's pov--

I open the door with a look on my face that could make even the toughest person cry as i walk towards the group of people who have now stopped what they were doing when i opened the door and i say coldly " **Make yourselves use full by** **getting the fuck out of here Now!"** everyone single person except for a old man runs out of the room screaming about a female Alaude, causing the old man to chuckle making my gaze turn towards him as i say calmly "pray tell what do you find so interesting as to make you chuckle **hmm** Tanaka?" Tanaka places his white gloved hand over his heart as he says "do not worry young mistress Cielo i was just finding the fact that the others seem to think that you and young master Alaude are related amusing" i roll my eyes as i say calmly "The **only** relation that Alaude and i share is the fact that we're both **clouds** , now then Tanaka are you going to leave or watch?" Tanaka turns into his chibi form before he sits on one of the chairs drinking green tea while he watches me do exactly what i come in here to do.

After a hour or two of working the potato soup is simmering on the back burner of the stove, and i am currently working on icing the Italian cream cake when the door opens however I continue to work even as i hear a male voice say "why did you kick the cooks out of the kitchen Tsuna?" i sigh tiredly as i say calmly "because they were in my way and i don't have the **time** to teach those idiots how to cook, that's why i kicked those people you call cooks out of **my** kitchen Giotto" he whines slightly at me forcing me to turn my now purple gaze towards him while i say sadisticly "baka-Gio you had better have your paperwork done by dinner or you don't get any cake **also** don't even think about making G do **Your paper** **work** because he is at the store with Lampo getting the rest of the things that i need for dinner" Giotto pales before running out of the kitchen and i shake my head slowly at his antics while Tanaka chuckles lightly behind his tea cup.

I place the large pot of potato soup, ten plates of bacon, several bowls of cheddar cheese, with the cake in middle of the table and enough bowls, plates, forks, spoons and napkins for everyone after i finish, i go to the room that Reborn and i share before I keep on my crutch rings and medical bracelet and i don't put any shoes on, as i dress in a black silk ankle length gown with the upper part being made of black lace sleeveless high neck top starting just below the rib cage with the open with brunt orange lace around the opening which is also on the choker part of the high neck, i leave my knee length brown hair flowing freely down my back and i put on the hair-piece ththat takes the form of a hand carved bone crescent moon with a sterling silver chain hanging down with a round tear drop made of rainbow moonstone that Reborn made/gave me for my 21st birthday before leaving the room.

When I arrive back in the dinning room i see Giotto, G, Alaude, Daemon, Lampo, Asari and Knuckles all in fancy suits with Elena in a formal white dress while Reborn is in a fancy version of his usual Suit without his fedora and Leon on his right shoulder everyone is gathered near the table and they turn towards me as i make my way towards Giotto with the only sound heard being my metal brace on my left leg hitting the stone floor with every step i take until the sound ends as i stand in front of Giotto as i fix his poorly done necktie while he say curiously "Tsuna why did you go to all this trouble today?" i look into Giotto's orange eyes with my cloudy and tri colored eyes as i say gently "silly Giotto it's the one year anniversary of the day that you were kind enough to asked Reborn and someone like **me** to stay here with you, and i can't repay your kindness so this is all i can do--" Giotto cuts me off by spinning me around happily in his arms as he says happily "don't be silly you've repayed me in more ways than i can count i only wish that i could do more" i whisper softly into Giotto's left ear so that no one can see or hear what I'm saying only Giotto can as he continues to spin me around "meet me on the rooftop tonight after everyone goes to sleep i may be a bit late I'll have to make Reborn tired".

Giotto shivers slightly at my words knowing **exactly** how I'm going to do that, soon after Giotto stops spinning us around like a spinning top we take our places at the table Giotto at the head G on his right then Elena, Daemon, Knuckles and i sit on Giottos left with Reborn next to me then Asahi, Lampo, Alaude, about twenty minutes later Giotto stands up with his glass of red wine which he makes ring while he says calmly "In light of this special day i am going to tell you all something important that I've been thinking about for awhile now" everyone waits for Giotto to continue speaking and we don't have to wait long as he says happily yet Seriously "seeing as Tsuna is my many times great granddaughter from the future i have decided to make Tsuna my true heir to the Vong--" i stand up suddenly cutting Giotto off and i leave the room before anyone can stop me.

The starry Night seems so close that i could almost touch it from my place on the Vongola mansion rooftop as i watch my Sky and Night flames flicker in together in harmony in perfect time with every beat of my heart and i keep my glowing orange/black eyes open as i begin to sing softly.

 **The Cracks grow larger as the sand's of time continue move forward.**

 **Slowly ever so slowly leaking though the cracks soon there will be no time left for healing.**

 **Each step toward the future is aching after awhile the mask between truth and lies shatters.**

 **The fire turns cold as something deep inside changes the pale moon rises over the crimson horizon.**

 **Remember this song don't let it go hold on tight don't let the waves of the Stream wash it away when there's no where left to run too.**

My song ends and i notice that both Reborn and Giotto are on the rooftop near me, i continue to watch the two flames in my clawed hand flicker along side my heart beat as i say softly "i **must** decline your request for me to succeed you Giotto, i don't **want** the Vongola nor do i have time to lead the foolish generations back home to the right path" Giotto wraps me up in his arms and he rests his chin on top of my head while he shows me the true Vongola sky ring as he says seriously "i know that you **hate** the Vongola and it was selfish of me to try to make you my heir however i have special request to ask of you Tsuna well you hear me out?" i nod my head slowly just as the others finally arrive on the rooftop near Reborn as Giotto whispers his request into my ear so that no one else can hear the request but Giotto and I.

Then we both stand up before facing one another and i hold my left clawed hand in front of me while blazing with my Sky flames and Giotto does the same with his flaming right hand then as we shake hands we together seamlessly with raw power in our voices " **Let not even the bonds of time break this promise between Sky's let our promise ripple though out the hand spun threads of fates design and let us never forget the burden of the Sky's until the day that the promise is fulfilled"** there is a bright flash of light and i lose consciousness before the light fades away.

\--Giotto's pov--

Tsuna loses consciousness and i hold her in a bridal style carry as the light fades away letting the others finally see us, when they see her uncunconscious Knuckles try's to make his way over to us however I turn my ice cold sky orange gaze towards him with a death glare making Knuckles stop in his tracks cold and i leave the others on the rooftop without saying a word as i take Tsuna to my room thus leaving my guardian's very confused at my cold actions.

I carefully lay Tsuna on the bed and as i go to get a wet rag i hear her say unconsciously "Renato" then while i put the rag on Tsuna's forehead as i say calmly "on matter her condition she always knows when your near by or am i wrong Reborn?" Reborn steps out of the shadows in the right corner of the room with his black eyes glowing with his gilden-yellow sun flames as he says seriously "for once your right dame-Gio, i can't ask for the details of a Sky's promise but am i right in assuming that it's the reason for Tsuna's fever" i nod my head slowly while i move away from Tsuna so that Reborn can get to her side easier, and i leave them alone as i go to finish off the evil being known as Paperwork before Tsuna finds out that i didn't finish it off before dinner.

\--time skip one year later--

\--place Italy time 1;13pm--

\--Reborn's pov--

I put the finishing touches on my greatest piece **yet** and i give it a sharp eyed once over before i put it in a black silk box with purple swirls and the inside being lined with burnt orange silk, i put the box in my pocket before leaving the work room dressed in my usual black suit and fedora with Leon on the rim, i find Tsuna oiling her leg brace and she gasps in surprise when i pick her up and carry her over my left shoulder while she hits my back with her small fists as she says "put me down Reborn! I'm not a bag of potatoes dammit" i ignore both her hits and her words as i walk out of the Vongola mansion with the others watching confused as to what just happened.

I put the still irritated Tsuna down on the ground before i fire a chaos bullet/attack towards the wires above my head making them catch fire and as Tsuna watch's the yellow flames travel towards their destination i kneel down on one knee with the now open black/purple swirl silk box in my hand held up towards the still oblivious Tsuna.

\--Tsuna's pov--

I watch with curiosity as the flames travel down the wire until they begin to swirl and twist as the flames start to spell the words "Well you marry me?" made out of yellow flames, i turn to look at Reborn only to find him on one knee while he holds out a small box maxe of black silk with purple swirls and burnt orange lining with a **seemingly** broken ring that has a band made of bone with black chain carved into it and the lower half of a black gem crescent moon with half of a small yellow cycle near the middle inner curve of crescent moon, i feel tears begin to fall down my cheeks as i fly towards Reborn thus knocking both of us onto the ground as I say happily "Yes Renato i well!" Reborn chuckles slightly as he puts the ring on my left ring finger before he carries me in bridal style carry back to the Vongola mansion.

The first to speak is actually Giotto and Daemon as they say together " **No** i won't let a sadistic creature like you marry **my** granddaughter--" Elena knocks both of them out cold with the use of a iron frying pan while she says happily "congratulations Tsuna, Reborn when is the wedding?" i give my grandmother a hug as i say softly "next week" everyone sweat drops at the short amount of time that they have to get the wedding ready and i ignore their panic in favor of going to the kitchen to tell Tanaka the good news.

\--one week later--

Tanaka hands me a flower arrangement of white Hyagrangas, black roses, yellow daffodils, purple Lilys and orange forget me not's tied together by a stone gray ribbon, then i walk barefoot down the alle with Daemon being the one to give me away, Asahi is playing music on his oak flute and i see Giotto at the alter with a fancy book, Reborn is at his place waiting for me with Leon and Alaude as his best men, and Elena is in the place for my bridesmaid along with Tanaka!?, Asahi slows the music down a little as i begin to walk down the alle towards the future one that both Reborn and i know can't last forever.

\--no time change--

\--no one's pov--

The Vongola dinning hall has been turned into a beautiful wedding chapel, the groom, the Vongola first gen and the savants are all dressed in their best fancy clothing, however all see's are on the bride who dressed in a black silk ankle length gown that fades to purple then stone gray before finally turning white, towards the bottom and has a hip length slit at the left side reveilng the naked left leg, the upper part of the dress is made of black lace strapless starting just below the rib cage with the whole of the bride's back bare and brunt orange floor length silk ribbon tied in a butterfly style, the bride's knee length brown hair flowing freely down her naked back and a hair-piece in the form of a bone crescent moon with a sterling silver chain hanging down with a round tear drop made of rainbow moonstone rests in her fluffy brown hair, the bride's closest blood grandfather gives her a kiss on the forehead before going to join his wife the bride's grandmother.

The head of the Vongola family says calmly "do you have the rings?" the small green chameleon gives the bride the groom's ring and the groom the bride's rings, soon the bride places the white bone band on the groom's left ring finger before the groom places the engagement ring on the left ring finger first before he places the wedding ring on next however soon after the two halves touch there is small flash of light that dies down quickly reveilng a full ring with band of white bone with black chain carved into it yet the chain have a orange glow and a black gem crescent moon with a small flaming yellow cycle near the middle inner curve of crescent moon, the groom smirks as the bride and the guests gasp in shock at the site of the ring having made it himself.

The head of the Vongola family is the first to snap out of his shock as he says seriously "Tsuna Cielo-- do you take Renato Sinclair to be your husband, do you vow on your soul that you well love and cherish him in sickness and in health till the life--stream do you part? " the bride says seriously "i do" then the head of the Vongola family turns towards the groom as he says seriously "Renato Sinclair do you take Tsuna Cielo-- to be your wife, do you vow on your soul that you well love and cherish her in sickness and in health till the life--stream do you part?" the groom says seriously "i do" then the head of the Vongola family says happily "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" they kiss passionately and the guests cheer happily for the newlyweds, before everyone sits down to eat the very fancy looking Italian cream cake that the bride made for her own wedding day.

\--time skip one year later--

\--place Japan Nanimori time unknown--

\--Tsuna's pov--

I drag the whining Giotto by his ear while i say coldly "i don't give a fuck about who she is just go knock a woman up by sun down today or I'll burn every last piece of cake that you try to eat, **Now** get your whining ass out of my site and make with the seducing! **However** if I find out you **Raped** anyone **I'll** kill you myself" Giotto runs away from me in pure fear mostly in fear of losing his cake and not his life as i shake my head in disbelief that he would not even consider getting to second base without my threatening his previous **cake** honesty how the hell did Giotto think i was going to be his many times great granddaughter from the future, if he stays a virgin who refuses to have sex with anyone.

i tape my left foot in irritation as the sun begins to set over the horizon then i see Giotto looking like death warmed over as he runs towards me only to trip and land on his face in front of my feet with his right hand in the air above him holding four white sticks each with a **positive** sign on them and he mutters something into the dirt and i smile sadisticly as i say calmly "what did you say i can't hear you while your kissing the dirt" Giotto instantly lifts his dirt covered face out of his new lover the dirt while he says loudly " **There** you devil woman their **all** positive are you happy now i just lost my **virtue** to **four** very scary women who made me do things **lots** of things to them at **once!"** i pet his fluffy golden hair while i say mockingly "oh you poor poor baby here let me help you find someone who knows you **very** well" i use the hand that I'm petting Giotto's head with to force him to kiss the dirt once again then i walk away leaving Giotto and his new lover alone in favor of going back to Italy to force G and Daemon to cough up the large amount of money that they now owe me due to our bet.

\--two days later--

i walk into the still sulking Giotto's office and i sit in front of him on his large maple desk and i gently put my forehead against his own as i say gently "I'm sorry that you had to have sex with four strangers but we both know what is going to happen tomorrow night and i had to make sure that your virtue wouldn't get in the of my being able to see you again in the future, i can't stay and nether can Renato i would save you all if i could b--" Giotto cuts me off by pulling me into a tight hug as he says calmly "but none of us want to saved not by Skull or Nana and definitely not by you ir Renato that's why i sent him and Nana away four years ago so that they wouldn't share our fate, **and** then Renato and you came into our lives three years ago **just** a year after i had sent them away and i was able to enjoy the time that i had left with my family to the point where i **didn't** want it to end i didn't want tomorrow to came i wanted to **forget** the vision that i saw four years ago, but i **can't** and for that I'm so sorry Tsuna, you have your demons and i have mine one's that no one else see, hear or defeat for us, so **live** Tsuna live until you think that your soul is gonna shatter then keep living".

I give Giotto a hug before i leave his office for the kitchen where i find Tanaka looking at his pocket watch **[the one from black butler]** and he begins to walk towards me then he places the pocket watch in my hands while he says gently "please mistress Cielo take this pocket watch with you when you and master Reborn leave, i know that something terrible is going to happen because master Daemon was kind enough to warn the staff about Master Giotto's vision, however all of the staff including myself have decided to stay regardless of what happens tomorrow, so please take care of yourself Mistress Cielo" i give Tanaka a hug before going to mine and Reborn's room to get some things packed for tomorrow.

\--the next night--

\--place Italy tall hill near the Vongola mansion time unknown--

\--Tsuna's pov--

I watch along with Reborn from a safe distance abd i see my slightly younger looking parents a few hills over watching as the place that we've called home for the last three years with our family inside of it and it hurts to know that nether of us are aloud to help just watch, Reborn wraps his arms around my waist and he rests his chin on top of my head as i begin to sing while using my cloud, night and sky flames to make my voice travel to our family to lullaby them softly into their eternal rest.

 **Vale Primo**

 **(Farewell First)**

 **Ad Aeternam**

 **(On to Eternity)**

 **Di Melioria**

 **(The fates be with you)**

 **Ad Aeternam**

 **(On to Eternity)**

 **Vale Primo**

 **(Farewell First)**

 **Di Melioria**

 **(The fates be with you)**

 **Beati**

 **(Oh blessed He)**

 **Pacifici**

 **(who brought us peace)**

 **Vale Primo**

 **(Farewell First)**

 **Alis Grave**

 **(Lay down your Burden)**

 **Ad Perpetuam**

 **(We will remember you)**

 **Memoriam**

 **(For Evermore)**

 **Vale Primo**

 **(Farewell First)**

 **Gratis Tibi Ago**

 **(We Give You Thanks)**

 **Ad Aeternam**

 **(On to Eternity)**

 **Numquam Singularis**

 **(You Are Not Alone)**

 **Numquam**

 **(Never)**

 **Dum Spiro Fido**

 **(Trust To The Last)**

 **Vale**

 **(Farewell)**

 **Vale**

 **(Farewell)**

 **Vale**

 **(Farewell)**

 **Vale**

 **(Farewell)**

 **Vale**

 **(Farewell)**

 **Vale**

 **(Farewell)**

 **Vale**

 **(Farewell)**

 **Vale**

 **(Farewell)**

 **Vale**

 **(Farewell)**

 **Vale**

 **(Farewell)**

The song ends and i watch as the flaming mansion falls to the ground making me cry into Reborn's chest as his hold on me tightens protectively as though he is afraid of me disappearing while the mansion continue's to burn to the ground.

\--Giotto's pov--

I limp away from Knuckles dead form after taking the Vongola sun ring away from the traitorous bastard, and i see the burning bodies of the staff members along with my guardian's who i identify by their rings as i continue to make my way slowly towards dead Elena who is being held by a dead burning Daemon then i place the Vongola sun ring onto Elena's left middle finger and to my relief it accepts her as the new sun guardian of my now fully dead rainbow.

As i continue to limp though the mansion knowing that Knuckles blocked all the exits out before he started killing everyone in the family including the staff due to the fact that he had become to power hunger to the point where he thought that he should be boss and when we refused to follow Knuckles he attacked with his flames with the intention to kill and only heal himself at the same time and i am very glad that i sent Skull, Nana, Reborn and Tsuna away before they shared our fate my thoughts are broken by the site of the burning door that is my **final** destination.

I go into the first room that Tsuna stayed in during the days where she was unconscious and i slide down to the floor before leaning against the wall as a beautiful voice sings in Latin/English and i can't help but the smile that appears on my face while i think to myself [Take my gloves to fulfill our promise and when the Vongola rings are almost within seeing distance in your time we'll all meet again but until then Tsuna **Vale Decimo (Farewell Tenth)** ] as Tsuna's farewell to me and the others gently lullabies me into my eternal sleep while my weapon-gloves and sky ring glow brightly as if they know my final wish while my world goes dark and i lose all feeling just before the mansion collapses in on to it's self as the fire continues to burn it into the ground.

\--a hour later--

\--Tsuna's pov--

Reborn goes Asahi's and Alaude's remains to pay his respects and get Asahi's wooden flute as while as Alaude's handcuffs while i go to Giotto's remains after visiting the others and spitting on Knuckles even though that bastard deserves even worse for what he has done, however i put my thoughts of rage aside when i go to the room that i first woke up in after coming to the past three years ago, and i find Giotto's remains which i put a orange forget me not flower on like i did with the but their flame color and not a single one for Knuckles, however as i turn to rejoin Reborn something strange happenes Giotto's gloves start glowing as if they want me to take them with me and i pick them up then as i take a closer look i notice that their both burnt but not badly damaged, so i put them on then a bright light shines and i notice that the left glove has the Roman number for 2 and the Vindice seal which takes the form of a wild black flame with many silver chains coming from it with the name Vindice inside the flames, while the right glove has the Roman number for 1 and the Vongola seal which takes the form of agolden winged clam resting on twin guns which are hanging off a deep blue shield in the middle of the shield is a golden bullet and all around them are golden wind like leafs and at the bottom of the crest is the name Vongola, and soon they turn into metal bracelets with burn marks as i begin to leave the room, the sky ring and Giotto's remains behind.

Reborn holds me in a bridal style carry while my eyes turn white as the strange power that brought Reborn and i to the past takes us home to our time with a bright flash of light.

Thank you very much for reading and please review ;3

 **Disclaimer I do not own the song Vale Decem all rights to the song go to there're original owner's**

oh and so please don't sue me original owner's, I only change the song a little and already did the disclaimer, plus I love your work :3


	8. Back To The Future

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

KHR-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to KHR and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone or hidden meanings/words* (it's real) memories or flashback's ?.?.?.? sealed names and memories --Cake-- happy/sadistic talking/thoughts, place/time and --time skips-- (* visons *)

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

\--place Nanaimori Tsuna's house time unknown--

\--Tsuna's pov--

Reborn lands on his feet gracefully with me in his arms and i notice that we look the same as we did in the past after spending three years there and all the items we brought with us are here as well, and i quickly pass out due to using to much power that was needed to get us home.

\--four days later--

When I wake up this time i see Sky and Leon curled up together asleep beside me i give a soft smile at the site as i carefully get out of bed not making to wake them up and i can tell that Reborn is in the house somewhere down stairs but I fill this away for later as i get dressed in the clothes that have become my usual one's from the last three years that take the form of baggy black silk pants, a long sleeve stone gray silk shirt, no shoes or sockes on my feet, a burnt orange sash around my waist, the burnt metal bracelets on both wrists with my medical bracelet on my left wrist my crutch rings on both my middle fingers with my wedding ring on my left ring finger i don't bother putting the brown contract into my cloudy eye choosing to leave it uncovered as i make my way down stairs.

When I get into the kitchen i am quickly hugged by my mother as she says happily "Tsuna your awake when Reborn brought you inside the house four days ago unconscious saying that he saved you from falling off the roof i was so worried--" my father cuts her rant off as he says "Nana take a breath before you pass out due to lack of air" mother does she is told too and takes a few breaths before letting me go while she hums happily then goes farther into the kitchen probably to the make food for a party to calibrate my awakening or something.

However when Reborn comes into my line of site with his black eyes glowing a golden yellow color while he says seriously with a sharp under tone "your finally awake **good** because it's time for your **check up** " i shiver at the thought of a check up and i do the best coarse of action i use my night flames to get away from my sadistic husband escaping to the rooftop however i hear Father say in irritation "Tsuna where the fuck did you go get back so you can get a check up you've been asleep for four days so weather you like it or not you need one now get back here dammit!" i begin chuckling at father's failed attempt at getting me to come back.

But my fun is ruined by Reborn as he says "i that there is no need for this book i found so i guess I'll just have to burn it" i instantly use my night flames to appear in front of Reborn in a attempt to grab the book only for the sound of metal locking to reach my ears and i think to myself **[It can't be!]** as i fearly turn my gaze towards my right wrist to find burnt metal handcuff **Alaude's** handcuff around my wrist with Reborn holding onto the other end while i try to get away as he says "you kept me waiting for four days to many **Tsuna"** oh shit he is angry now, i can tell by the way he said my name and i say softly "be gentle with me" to which Reborn says "oh I'm always Gentle" father looks back and forth between Reborn and i as he says helplessly "What the fuck!?" we both ignore him in favor of starting the check up.

I sit calmly in nothing but my black silk undergarments having been though one of Reborn's check ups before a week after we first went to the past unknown to my parents who both look surprised that I'm so calm and almost naked while getting a check from what they think is a complete stranger to me, i flinch slightly when Reborn's flames hover over the place where the seal was once placed all those years ago, soon the check up is over and i put my clothes back on as i say softly "how bad?" Reborn pulls his fedora down farther to ccover his eyes as he frowns and i gain a sad smile on my face as i say gently "I see" i walk past Reborn but not before our wedding rings touch one another making mine glow yellow while his glows orange, nether of us say another word on my way out of the house with added help of my crutchs leaving my now secret husband with my worried and confused parents.

I am so lost in thought that i don't notice anything else until i bump into a blonde male dressed in army clothes with large rifle on his back with a glowing blue pacifier around his neck and i fall onto the ground due to to the force of the impacted the man holds out a hand to me as he says "are you alright Kora?" i try to get without his help but then i notice that i won't be getting up at all because my leg brace is **broken** i make a sound of distress in back of my throat as i say "I'm alright but i don't think that I'll be getting up" he looks at me worried and i roll my pant leg up reveilng my scars along with the now badly damaged metal brace the man gasps in both shock and horror as he says "I'm so sorry Miss it's because i was in a rush that your brace is broken, can you walk if i help you?" i shake my head slowly while i says sadly "I'm afraid that it's not possible for me to walk without my brace the main support bone in my leg is permanently shattered".

Then to my surprise the man turns his back to me before crouching down, and i simply stare for a few seconds pass by before the man says slightly irritated "seeing as you can't walk and it's my fault that your brace is broken I'm going to give you piggyback ride but it only works if you get on my back" i blush slightly as i get onto the man's back before wrapping my arms around his neck while he stands up as i give him my address, then after a little while he says "my name is Colonello what's yours Miss--" trials off not knowing what to call me and i giggle slightly as i say "it's nice to meet you Colonello my name is Tsuna, so where were you going in such a rush earlier?" however as he is about to answer my question phone rings forcing him to answer it, then when the line connects a female voice says angrily *Colonello get your lazy ass to the meeting place now! Lace has called everyone for a meeting* the line disconnects before Colonello can say anything to women on the other line, and he changes direction while he says seriously "I'm sorry Tsuna I'm going to have to take you with me to my meeting but you can borrow my chair so that you can sit down during the meeting while i stand" my mind begins working a mile a minute and i think to myself [fuck this very bad] as i am forced to go to the meeting place of the Arcobaleno by their Rain.

I try to make sure to put a tight hold on my sky flames as Colonello walks into the room where the world's strongest flame users are currently looking at their fellow element oddly as he places me in his chair next to the storm and lighting before he stands next to the other rain as the Arcobaleno's sky looks at me curiously as she says "Colonello why did you bring civilian here?" Colonello shifts uncomfortably as he says nervously "it's my responsibility to get her home it's my fault i accidentally broke something important that she needed to be able to walk so I'm going to take her home after the meeting Kora" the Lightning flickers his flames in interest and i **try** to stay as calm as possible.

However as the meeting starts i find myself quickly failing as my scars begin to burn and my wedding ring sends out a distress signal in the form of my night flames making the Arcobaleno tense ready for me to attack however i do nothing even as Reborn kicks the door in with my father and Viper following close behind him, Reborn takes one look at me and his flames spark to life immediately as he closes the distance between us quickly before he pulls me into his arms while his flames begin to cover me as he says dangerously "you just can't seem to stay away from trouble can you?" i give a weak laugh while i say weakly "i can't help it if trouble always finds me just like you do" Reborn snorts in disbelief as he rests his chin on top of my head as his flames flicker a warning to stay away as i hear footsteps coming towards me.

I hear Luce the sky Arcobaleno say from behind me "Reborn let the civilian go your flames are going to hurt her" our wedding rings begin to glow again as Reborn ignores Luce in favor of kissing me full on the lips in front of everyone a kiss that i am to happily respond to by kissing him back, we break apart for air before Reborn says seriously "So does someone want tell me **why** my **wife** is **here** having a panic attack due to Verde being right next to her, along with the fact that her leg brace is **broken"** i hear gasps of shock from all around the room and father says coldly "you deflowered my little one" i sweat drops at his words as the others gasp in shock again while Reborn simply smirks devilishly while he says calmly "well she did call me a sadistic cocky bastard, so i showed her that night just how **cock** y i can really be" i begin to laugh into my husband's chest at his pun while my now horrified father says in disbelief "oh god there's three of them now" and i can't take it anymore so i turn my face towards my father as i say "aww what's wrong Dad no to get **Soda** pressed you know that we **Olive** you all the **Thyme** \--" my father's eyes start glowing as he says "i **Snow** that you do but I'm going to **Krill** you **Deer** daughter of mine if i don't get **Otter** here" i have anime tears of joy going down my face as father leaves by using his mist flames while i say "I'm so fucking proud i wish i had that on video tap to show my Ramen-Father" Reborn and Viper both smirk showing me the camera in Viper's hand making me smile happily.

I wave goodbye to Viper and Colonello as Reborn carry's me out of the shrine however as we reach the bottom steps Luce says "Reborn your not allowed to leave without asking **me** first" Reborn doesn't have the chance to speak because i beat him to it as i say coldly "my husband doesn't need to ask you **Luce** because your not his Sky you never were" Luce glares hatefully at me and i flip her the bird ablaze with my sky flames while smirking as Reborn continues to walk away from the shrine back towards the house.

I move my head out of the path of the on coming wrench headed towards it only succeeding in making the wrench become stuck in the wall behind me as a irritated male voice says "who is the bastard who broke my precious Baby! and more importantly who is the fucker who deflowered you my little Ramen!, tell your Ramen-Father so he can turn them into infants!" i sweat drops at his words as i show him my wedding ring as i say calmly "leave the rain Arcobaleno alone it was my fault and as for my husband tell me is it even possible for you to do that to fellow craftsmen who made this?" he takes a closer look at my wedding ring as he says "who ever your husband is has master level craft skill but the yellow gem the flames it's made of seem familiar to me --but who's?" i smirk as i see Reborn light his flames while he stands behind Kawahira making him jump slightly and Reborn smirks as he says calmly "because the gem is made from my sun flames, that way i can keep track of my troublesome wife and the fact that both my grandparents and my parents were master level craftsmen did help the fact that the ring took a whole year to craft" i stick my tongue out at Reborn but i quickly put my tongue back in my mouth when Reborn gives me a look that tells me more than words ever could.

Kawahira looks a little green in the face but his color becomes better as he shows me a long wrapped package in his arms as he says proudly "that brace was over due to be replaced and seeing as I'm finally finished with this, it can take the old one's place, happy 21st birthday Tsuna" Reborn and i share a knowing look before i unwrap the package reveilng a metal automail leg similar to my Father's but it has hinges on one side and clasps on the other i unlock the clasps then i find to my surprise that the leg is hollow inside enough so that i can fit my whole leg comfortably inside, soon i am standing proudly my new leg/brace before i give Kawahira a quick hug then i to find my father for a test.

We stand facing each other on opposite sides of the back yard then at the sound of a gun firing we light our cloud flames then we begin to race towards one another before throwing kicks, punches, flips, and other hand to hand combat style types at each other as Reborn, Mother, Sky, Leon, Kawahira and the newly arrived Viper watch from the side lines, the spar ends with a clash of metal legs sending sparkes though the air and we land on opposite sides of the back yard before bowing to one another in respect.

Father pets my head softly as he says proudly "i am happy to be able to say your training is over after all these years" i grin happily as i "thanks Dad now all i have to do is learn to fly" Reborn says calmly "you still can't fly Tsuna need i remind you of **that** time?" i blush slightly as i say quickly "hey we agreed never to talk about that again so i guess that i am allowed to remind you of the time that --" i easily dodge the bullet aimed for my right shoulder as my night flames light up while i glare at my husband as i say calmly a little to calmly "-- **R-e-n-a-t-o** \--" he takes a step back ready to flee the other way however my advance is quickly stopped by my eyes lighting up with white flames.

I turn the opposite direction that i was originally headed as i say in a trance like voice " **Go i have to go"** Reborn grabs both father and Kawahira by the shoulder with a iron tight hold as he says seriously "Don't it isn't wise for any of us to try to stop or follow Tsuna when she gets like this, the best thing to do is wait until she gets back, Leon, Sky go with her" i feel both animals presence on each of my shoulders and i hear father say dangerously "let me go we have to stop her, Reborn why are you doing this? don't y-- only for Reborn to cut him off as he says calmly "of course i fucking care that's my wife, however i know what comes from following her while she's like this" Reborn rolls up his right sleeve reveilng flame like scars wrapping around arm starting at his wrist ending at his shoulder as he continues to watch me walk away.

When i arrive in a dark alleyway and i see a 4 year old boy with brown hair and dark brown eyes he is wearing dark blue pants, black long sleeve shirt, a black and white scarf he is holding tightly onto a large book but the most worrying thing about this child is the evil mist like aura around him so i walk towards the him with a white fire aura around me as i say coldly " **Let the child go Mist** " the evil mist aura begins to fade away but not before saying "white flame freak you can't protect the ranking child from me forever **oh** and on that note Get her!" " i roll my still white flaming eyes at this idiots words as i catch the now unconscious child and i feel a bullet hit my lower right rid along with my upper right arm as i use the chains that i inherited from my GrandChain to burn the mists henchman alive and there is nothing left but a few piles of ash as i leave for the house.

My white flames fade away as i let Reborn catch me in his arms along with the still unconscious child as he says seriously "i know that i don't even need to ask if the bastards who shoot you are still alive because i know that you most definitely killed them, but i am curious as to what you plan to do with the child in your arms" i say tiredly yet sharply "you already know the answer to that my dear husband **we're** keeping him as our son" Reborn smirks at me as he silently carries me past my now shocked family to my room to heal my wounds there.

\--time skip one month later--

\--place Nanaimori Tsuna's house time 1;27pm--

\--Tsuna's pov--

Reborn's hold on me tightens slightly as i lay/sit between his legs against his chest on the sofa while his face is buried in my neck covered in my hip length fluffy brown hair as our son Says curiously "Mama why is Papa acting like this? is he sick?" i chuckle slightly as i say gently "No Fuuta your father isn't sick his heart and his brain are agreeing about the cruel truth of reality, now then let me ask you something important" Fuuta nods his head as he looks at me with now black flaming eyes making me smirk proudly while i say calmly "do you want to go meet your great grandfather very early tomorrow morning?" he nods his head even though he looks at me curiously before curling up beside Sky and Leon beside me on the sofa, and this is the scene that father walks into soon he gives me a wtf look as he says "what the fuck?" i shake my head slowly silently telling him not to question it or his head may blow up while trying to wrap his head around it.

I hold Fuuta in my arms while i give Reborn a goodbye kiss before I say calmly "no your not allowed to come with us not this time this is a meeting of Nights and besides it's safer for you here after all when he finds out who I'm married to he'll probably try to arrest you on the spot" i disappear before he can say anything thus leaving my now irritated husband behind, and when we arrive in the room where only members of the Vindice family know about i am still muttering under my breath about over protective sun's my muttering is cut off by a male voice ringing out in the room "what are muttering about this time? and why is there a child in your arms this is starting to look much to familiar for my liking" i roll my eyes as i say calmly "this has nothing to do with the first time that father brought me to see you, now then get your furry old ass over here to meet your great grandson" the sound of a coffee mug shattering against the wood floor is the only response i get from the now shocked leader of the Vindice.

Three generations of Night flame users together in one place now that's just a terrifying thought well to the rest of the world but to me it's a wonderful thought one that makes me smile happily as i say sadisticly "aww what's wrong **Sky** got your tongue hmm?" a meow from Sky who is on my shoulder only proves my point and soon i dodge a chain aimed for my stomach as GrandChain says coldly "you little shit hold still so i can teach you how to respect your elders especially **Me** " Fuuta laughs happily as i twist and turn to avoid the endless amount of chains intended to knock me out and i guess that my son's laughter is contagious because some how the three of us find ourselves leaning against one another on the floor laughing ourselves to the point of tears.

And i smile softly as GrandChain takes Fuuta in his arms while he says calmly "so little Nightmare what's your name you can call me GrandChain like your mother does" my son looks at GrandChain with black flaming eyes as he says happily "my name is Fuuta Sinclair and my dream is to be the third boss of the Vindice family" both GrandChain and i smirk proudly at the little nightmares dream however even as he says softly "that's wonderful dream Fuuta but your going to have to train very hard to reach that dream" GrandChain still looks at me seriously yet silently telling me to come back tonight for a adults only talk, I nod my head slowly as i take Fuuta into my arms before we leave without another word to one another,

When I arrive later on around midnight i see a bottle of whiskey with two glasses on the table between the chairs near the fireplace GrandChain uses his hand to tell me to sit down in the other chair while he pours some whiskey for the both of us he hands me my glass and he sits back down as i take a sip to taste the year and quality of the whiskey while he drinks some of his own i say calmly "the whiskey is about 317 years old i think, but a stiff drink isn't why you asked me to come is it?" he shakes his head slowly as he says calmly yet Seriously "No I'd rather the whiskey be the real reason for your having to come back here twice in the same day, but the truth is i want to know what your plans for Sawada family and the Vongola inheritance battle are going to be, do you plan to leave them alone or fight for the title of Vongola tenth boss" i finish my drink and stand up put the empty glass onto the table then i begin to walk towards the portal made of my night flames, but before i enter the portal i look over my shoulder at GrandChain as i say calmly "i plan to do Nether of those things but i hope that you and the other Vindice members come to see what happens" i leave without another word and i soon find myself in bed with my face buried in Reborn's chest with his arms wrapped gently yet protectivelly around me as i fall asleep for the first time in three days.

Thank you very much for reading and please review ;3


	9. The Arrival Of Two Idiots

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

KHR-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to KHR and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone or hidden meanings/words* (it's real) memories or flashback's ?.?.?.? sealed names and memories --Cake-- happy/sadistic talking/thoughts, place/time and --time skips-- (* visons *)

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

\--place Nanaimori Tsuna's house time 4;19am--

\--Tsuna's pov--

I close the door to Fuuta's room having just got him back to sleep after a rather bad night-terror and i make my way to the kitchen where Reborn is sitting down down drinking a steaming cup of espresso i go behind him before putting my chin on his shoulder with a groan making my husband chuckle slightly as he says "I'm guessing that you want something that i have?" a another groan is my answer only making him chuckle a little more as he puts his cup of espresso to my lips which i drink from happily and this is the scene that the two idiots walk into who have also walked into the house like they own it, the younger of the two says loudly "what the hell why are you here in our house Reborn! --" his words are cut off by me aiming one of Reborn's many guns at his head as i say coldly "shut the fuck up you noisy little bitch because if you undo all 3 hours of work that i finally finished by waking said work up I'll show you the true meaning of hell" the oldest idiot says calmly yet still very loudly "Reborn why are you here in my house with a basically naked hooker and more importantly where is Nana and Tsuna--" a loud thud sounds from upstairs.

And i point the gun at the soon to be dead oldest idiot as i begin to go out of the kitchen only for Reborn to say calmly " **stay** sit down and finish the cup of espresso that you snaked out from under me and besides it's my turn anyways" before he leaves Reborn uses his sun flames to add healing affect to the rest of the espresso, i kept the gun trained on the oldest and my tri colored eye on the younger idiot as i sit down drinking sun flame laced espresso completely ignoring the fact that I'm not wearing anything but my crutch rings, wedding ring, burnt bracelets, medical bracelet, my leg-brace, a open gray silk bath rob and a pair of black silk panties and no shoes, i give both staring males a bored look as i say "you act like you've never seen scars caused by lightning flames before which is strange considering your place in Vongola".

i hear Reborn walk down the stairs heading towards the kitchen as the oldest idiot says seriously "how could a ugly hooker like you know about the Vongola" i roll my eyes at his petty words as Reborn throws my black silk bra and usual clothes at me knowing I'll catch them with one hand as he says "my wife is nether a hooker nor is she ugly and if I hear ether of you Sawada's call her anything similar I'll make your lives a living hell, do you both understand me Iemtitsu, Ieyasu" at being able to put a face to Iemtitsu's bastard son's name a cold smile appears on my face as i get dressed uncaring of where i am currently even as i say "oh so your Ieyasu I'd say that it's nice to meet my baby brother but my mother and father told me never lie to a child and your 14 years old so a child unfortunately but i can safely say for sure that it's not nice to meet you or your father Iemtitsu".

Iemtitsu says shocked "T-Tsuna is that you but your supposed to be --" i cut him off as i say calmly "a 16 year old boy? well here's some free information I'm a 21 year old married woman who is crippled due to the idiocy of her mother's former husband who just so happens to be you" both Sawada's look like they're chocking on lemons, only for the moment to change as a newly turned 5 year old Fuuta runs into the kitchen with Leon on top of his head and Sky following close behind him, said tag team of trouble makers knock me off my feet by Sky jumping into my shoulder Leon on my head while Fuuta hugs me around the stomach making the four of us fall to the floor with me holding Fuuta limply in my arms as i pretend to be dead as Fuuta shakes me slightly while he says now worried for my health "Mama!? wake up! P-Papa i think that we killed-d M-Mama!" i start to smell salt so i open my tri colored eye to see Fuuta beginning to cry and i use my hand to wipe his tears away as i say gently "oh my little nightmare I'm not dead yet and besides when i do die you'll know because I'll stop breathing and i won't be getting back up again oh and let's not forget the world wide rampage that You, your Father, Grandparents, Grand-Godparents and GrandChain well most definitely be going on, but enough of death of now after all it is your fifth birthday today and what did your father and i promise you?".

Fuuta takes note of the Sawada family in the room before he says happily "I get to be B Adopted then everyone is going to Grand-Ramen's and Grand-Snake's for dinner to celebrate" Reborn smirks at Fuuta as he says "yes don't we can only do that if you go get ready to go first" Fuuta takes off towards his room with Leon on his head but Sky stays with behind as he sniffs me while i still lay on the kitchen floor and Sky hiss's in distress at Reborn who holds his hand out to me as he says seriously "I know She's hurt Sky you don't need to tell me" i take my husband's hand thus letting him pull me off the floor into a bridal style carry but his black eyes are locked on the pool of blood where i was laying down.

Reborn sits me on the table when i say "fuck i think that our son accidently broke three of my mid right ribs" the Sawada's flinch at the sound of Reborn resetting my ribs and i roll my eyes as Ieyasu says nervously "how are you not screaming in pain from him doing that?" my fluffy Brown bangs hide my eyes from view as i say bitterly "some things are much **much** more painful than having a few bones being reset--" my words begin to fail me as a single tear goes down my left cheek Reborn makes me look into his now glowing golden yellow eyes as he says in a tone that makes the Sawada's shiver in fear but to me it's a tone that Reborn only uses with me "Don't worry I'll stick to our plan no matter how much it well hurt, i promised you that the night you brought our son home and tell me Tsuna have i ever broken a promise that I've made to you before?" i shake my head slowly while i say gently "no not once unlike me--" Reborn cuts me off by flicking my forehead with his thumb and pointer finger and i hold my now stinging forehead as he says seriously "Lied to me **Yes,** Kept Secrets from me **most definitely,** but breaking a promise you made to me **never not even once** , your ribs are healed now go get the little nightmare we call a son so we can go" i give Reborn a quick peck on the lips before going to get Fuuta.

I see Fuuta struggling to tie his necktie in the mirror and i go behind him dressed in same the formal clothes that i wore on the first anniversary of the first year that Reborn and i were in the past, Fuuta notices me behind him and he says "Mama well you help me with my tie i can't get it to look as clean as Papa's tie always is" i smile behind my hand as i move to fix the poorly done necktie while i say calmly "your father has had many years of practice to make his **almost** everything he does perfect from clothes to combat, Creating to killing, however the only thing he can't do is cook anything except for Espresso" Fuuta grins as he says proudly "then I'll just have to learn how to cook so we don't starve to death af-after you d--" his words turn into a watery mess as he begins to shed tears of sorrow and i see Reborn in the doorway with the Sawada's behind probably not trusting them alone down stairs but i ignore their presence as i pull my now crying son into my arms and pet his head soothingly while i say gently "shh i know i know it's hard and it well only get even harder as time passes by but i need you to be strong enough to keep your soon to be a train wreck of a father as sane as possible, because no matter how much i truly want for things to be different the design of fate is not going to change, so my little nightmare be strong enough to be kind and take your precious dream hostage by the balls and don't let go no matter what became what i could not and most importantly find happiness, now then are you ready to go?" Fuuta nods his head as he wipes away his tears before standing tall making me smirk proudly at the fact that I'm leaving behind such a strong son one who well not only take care of the Vindice but his father as well.

Fuuta my mother and my father in his real normal form on longer giving any fucks about who see's his real form even as they walk towards the house from his window and he opens the window before standing on it making Iemtitsu freak out as Fuuta jumps out of the second story window while he says happily "Grandpa!" my father rolls his purple eyes at my son's antics as he easily catches him in his arms as he says calmly "jumping out of Windows again? i think that you have been spending to much time with my crazy as balls old man **no** on second thought you've been spending to much time with your sadistic father" Reborn fire's a chaos bullet at my father's automail leg knowing full well that it'll destroy it but my father dodges easily even with Fuuta laughing in his arms.

I hit my husband on the arm as i say "it's our son's adoption day don't be a asshole like the one i didn't marry" Reborn puts his gun away before following Fuuta's lead by jumping out of the window and i don't have to look to know that he landed perfectly but i do shake my head as i close the window before leading the two idiots out of the house by going out of the front door, as soon as Iemtitsu is in my parents line of site my mother points the gun father gave for her birthday during their first year together, she points the fully loaded gun at her Ex-husband's heart as he says shocked "N-Nana?" her sky flames begin to cover the gun and father lights his cloud flames in response as i do the same by lighting my own cloud flames with Reborn lighting his sun flames while Fuuta from his place in his grandfather's arms light's his Rain flames all of ready to follow what ever action my mother decides on how to deal with the traitorous bastard.

However before anyone can do anything or say else a irritated male voice says angery "dammit baseball freak don't laugh it's your fault that we can't find the boss's house!" then a familiar voice says in well practiced fake happiness "aw don't worry I'm sure we can ask those people over there if they know the way" i turn my glowing purple gaze towards the one who said this, and who i see fills me with both rage and relief i see a 14 year old boy with short wild black hair, dark eyes a fake smile on his face he is dressed in the School uniform and he has a metal baseball bat over his right shoulder as he walks towards us with a angery silver haired boy who smells of smoke, who at seeing Ieyasu runs towards him apologizing for not getting here sooner.

But all eyes are on me as i walk towards the still smiling boy then before he or his silver haired friend can do anything i bitch slap with the back of my left hand with enough force to send him to the ground and i stand over his downed form shaking with rage as i say coldly " **Where? Where the fuck have you been for the last six months?, did you ever think about me?, Kyoko? or more importantly your father answer me with your blade ungrateful little shit"** i throw the bat at him which he catches before standing up then he swings it in the air quickly making it turn into a katana and sparks fly though the air as the blade of my cane sword meets with the young rains own blade, Ieyasu says frantically "Yamamoto stop your not allowed to fight civilians with flames" i easily knock the blue flaming sword out of his hands making the blade stab the ground.

While i use my blade to lift his chin up making him look into my now black flaming eyes as i say coldly "you foolish child Takeshi if you can't even defeat a dying woman what were you planning to do when you challenge **him** to a fight to the death after all that's why you left wiyhwithout a word to me or your father in the dead of night or am i wrong?, well my very stupid student what have you got to say for your idiocy?" Takeshi takes a half step back away from my blade before he gets on his hands and knees with his forehead pressed against the ground as he says "Master i apologize for the way i left six months ago but i won't apologize for getting a chance to see and study the man who killed my mother and crippled my father, but on the bright side i haven't tryed to kill myself by school rooftop in the last six mo--" i cut him off as i grab by the hair forcing him to look at my tick-mark covered face a inch between us as i say seriously "going after that man is the same thing Takeshi it's a suicide mission, **now** go home apologize to Tsuyoshi then clean every inch of the dojo floor with your current toothbrush until it shrines and report back to the dojo at 4;00am for Hell" Takeshi gets out of my hold before grabbing his sword and running like hell is knocking on his front door while i shake my head slowly in disbelief.

I turn my gaze towards Ieyasu who is glaring at me as he says dangerously "what have you done to my Rain guardian?" my bangs over shadow my eyes as i say emotionlessly "you? **you** think that your Takeshi's Sky? I'm afraid that isn't possible the man who killed my Fin Yamamoto best friend Takeshi's mother made sure that he would never be able to form a bond with any sky" i walk past the now horrified Vongola Tenth heir towards my waiting family and we disappear in a portal of night flames.

Thank you very much for reading and please review ;3


	10. A Lesson in Pain

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

KHR-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to KHR and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone or hidden meanings/words* (it's real) memories or flashback's ?.?.?.? sealed names and memories --Cake-- happy/sadistic talking/thoughts, place/time and --time skips-- (* visons *)

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

\--place Iori's youkai barrier time 6;59am--

\--Tsuna's pov--

The blood adoption is finished and the only changes to Fuuta is the fact he is a okami youkai like Reborn and i and Fuuta has his father's black eyes and his hair is slightly gravity defying fluffy but the same brown and a lot calmer than my own fluffy brown hair, i clear my throat the attention of my husband, Son, parents, god-parents GrandChain, the members of the Vindice of those who were able to attend, all of the people who think it's partty time stop moving as i say calmly "all of you do know that the calibration is going to at Kawahira's Ramen shop right?" without another word some of the Vindice members use night flames to open portal's to the inside of the shop soon everyone is in the shop and i turn my gaze towards Iori who is still on the other side of the portal near his barrier and i look at him with silent question in my eyes to which he only smiles sadly while he shakes his head slowly silently declining my invite to the calibration and i give him a sad smile of my own as i close the portal without another silent question and i turn towards my family as i say happily "alright lets get this party started!" everyone cheers happily as Kawahira and i go into the kitchen to start making ramen.

After a hour or two everyone is ether drinking a alcohol of some kind or eating their preferred bowl of ramen or both in some cases, soon the door to the shop opens and i see a man with wild black hair and dark gray-brown eyes dressed in a chef's uniform with a knife well hidden on his right hip then as i walk towards him calmly the youkai illusion hiding him in a human form disappears reveilng a inu-youkai who is in their humanoid-youkai form with is a person with a long tail and a pair of pointed slightly bent dog ears which in this man's case are black and i release my own youkai illusion reveilng my okami-humanoid form.

When I am in front of the man he falls to his knees as his scarred clawed hands hold my own clawed hands shakely while tears go down his face as he looks at me with flaming blue eyes as he says shakily yet gratefully "Th-thank you, Thank you Tsuna for sending him home as soon as you saw him before forcing him to clean the whole dojo with a toothbrush so he wouldn't have the energy to leave again Thank you so mu--" his words fail him as his tears fall more heavily and i let him cry into my stomach as i wrapped him in a tight embrace while i say gently "old friend don't thank me ever again not for Takeshi do you understand me Tsuyoshi you and Fin are/were my best friends so helping you raise Takeshi after Fin died ten years ago is my honor and training that emotionless broken little shit is my responsibility so don't thank me again, we both know exactly what kind of person i really am, if anything i should be thankful that you let me near Takeshi at all I'm **not** a good person--".

Tsuyoshi cuts me off as he says seriously "no Tsuna don't you try tell me that your a cruel person you let Takeshi live after what that bastard did to him after he crippled me before he killed Fin --" i cut him off as i say coldly " **idiot** your my bonded Rain you know exactly what i am how crual i am by instinct alone that's why you and Fin my Storm both tryed to kill me the first time we met 12 years ago even though i was only nine at the time, and i am so crual that i let Takeshi live after you brought to me after the event just six hours before and do you still remember what i almost did and the words that were said Tsuyoshi?" my Rain doesn't look away from my now cold orange eyes as he says "you gave me the same look that you are now just as you were ten years ago when i came to you heavily injured with a strange feeling Takeshi in my only working arm, then you tryed to kill him not a second later and i tried to dodge only for you to run your blade across my back from right shoulder to left hip as i shielded Takeshi from a fatal attack and you looked at me like scum of the earth as you said that Takeshi's soul was/is completely shattered leaving him cold, emotionless, broken, skyless and in horrific amounts of pain, but i still **begged** you to let him live and you did --" my bangs over shadow my glowing orange eyes as i cut Tsuyoshi by saying sharply " **No** Tsuyoshi you weren't the reason why i let Takeshi live that stormy winter's day i let him live because I'm so cruel as to force life upon a child who **clearly** longed and still longs for death, yesterday he told that he found that man and let me tell you old friend when Takeshi does challenge that man to fight to the death Nono's rain Schnitten Brabanter is going kill him this time make no mistake about that Tsuyoshi, i may be his Master but only you his father can save the foolish child from his own end, come with me to the ring battle and challenge Schnitten in Takeshi's place, you may only be able to use one arm but your still the Rain of the second Vindice boss" i see GrandChain smirk knowingly at my words as i send Tsuyoshi home for some much needed rest.

I feel a tip on my hip and i see Fuuta looking me shyly with his ranking book in his hands and i tilt my head in curiosity waiting for my son to say something and i don't have to wait long as he says nervously "Papa let me rank him but M-Mama can i rank you?" i smile a real but sad smile as nod my head as i begin to see stars and swirls of space-time in Fuuta's black eyes and soon hair, food, things and even some **people** begin to float in the air while he says in a **almost** trance like state " **Tsuna Cielo Sinclair world's is most likely the greatest hitman second only to Renato Sinclair and most definitely the second boss of the Vindice, and is definitely going to --"** i pull Fuuta into a hug feeling a little bad that i had to stop him on his fifth birthday even as i say gently " **please** Fuuta don't finish the rest of the ranking if you say it out loud you'll die because not only are you not a sky, your most definitely not the sky that i made a sky promise with, so **please** son" Fuuta nods his head slowly now growing tired from ranking both his father and i in the same night so i use my night flames to put him to sleep in my arms as i open a portal under us leading to Fuuta's room and gently lay him in his bed before covering him in a gray-silver blanket as i say softly "shouldn't you be at the calibration still **hmm** Renato?" my husband of almost two years now scuffs as he says calmly "why should i entertain a bunch of drunk flame users when i can entertain my wife instead **hmm** Cielo?" i smirk at his use of my other name as i lead him to our shared bed room for a little adult time away from youngsters, family and other people.

Takeshi fly's into the dojo wall hitting it hard while bleeding heavily along with having two broken ribs, a sprained right ankle and a broken right arm i know exactly what I've done to my student even while i stay on the other side as i say seriously " **Get up Takeshi** if you can't stand against me what makes you think that you have a snowballs chance in hell against **him** now ether Get up or Get Out!" Takeshi says weakly "Master I--" only for him to faint before he can actually say anything meaningful and i roll my eyes at his foolishness as i carefully carry him in side of the sushi bar that Tsuyoshi owns/runs who turns a blind eye to the condition that his son is in as do his regular customers everyone knowing that i wouldn't kill someone who i spent my **precious** time training.

But Ieyasu and his Storm are a completely different matter as the Storm blocks my pathway to the stairs as Ieyasu says angerly "You Dame-Tsuna what have you done to Yanamoto!" one of my former students stands up as she says darkly "is this little brat bugging you Master? shall i take **care** of him for you?" i shake my head slowly as i say calmly "No Riku you little shit your only nineteen so don't get a big head, i shall deal with my kind- **of** half **little** brother myself do not interfere" Riku nods her head before sitting down to eat her yellow tail sushi roll with a bowl of white rice and a bottle of sake i take notice that she is eating healthier now not as much junk food.

I notice this important thing even as i say coldly "Ieyasu did i not tell you before that Takeshi isn't your rain so why would you be angery at my training him when his injuries are Just a sprained right ankle, two broken ribs and a broken right arm nothing that would or could kill him so why the anger little brother?" the young storn glares hatefully at me as does Ieyasu as he says angrily " **JUST!** you hurt Yamamoto on purpose!" i facepalm while i say in disbelief "Kid are you really the one that Nono picked to be his Fou-three son's replacements for tenth Vongola boss? because if you think that I've ever hurt any of my students including Takeshi on purpose then your a even bigger idiot then i thought you were" i leave the dinning room going to Takeshi's room using my night flames leaving at least four of my former students and Tsuyoshi to deal with a very small part of the Vongola Tenth generation while i put my student and rains/storms son to bed knowing that he won't be able to challenge Schnitten in a weeks time not with his current injuries after all today's lesson was a lesson, but a lesson in pain.

Thank you very much for reading and please review ;3


	11. Three

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

KHR-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to KHR and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone or hidden meanings/words* (it's real) memories or flashback's ?.?.?.? sealed names and memories --Cake-- happy/sadistic talking/thoughts, place/time and --time skips-- (* visons *)

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

\--place Nanaimori high school time 7;38pm--

\--Tsuna's pov--

While Ieyasu and Nono's **secret fake** fourth son named Xanxus beat the ever loving shit out of one another as i watch in amusement along with the rest of my family, only for my gloves to activate with a flash while i say calmly "Their here" i see Iemtitsu along with Nono and his guardian's but before anyone can do anything the real Vongola family rings that are being worn by the ninth generation begin to glow brightly in perfect time with my gloves then with bright flash of white light the first Vongola generation appears in solid forms looking the as they did before they died.

While the ninth and tenth generations remain frozen in shock at seeing the first my family wastes no time as i watch Reborn walk towards Asahi and Alaude while he try's to shoot them, Mother hits Daemon's chest with her fists as Elena smiles happily, Father has both G and Lampo in a choke hold as he curses at them, and me i stand in front Giotto with shadowed eyes as he says happily "Tsu--" only for Giotto to be back handed by me as i look at him with tears going down my cheeks as i say coldly "You Idiot you fucking idiot Giotto!" he lifts his hand away from his bleeding left cheek before he gently pets my head as he says softly "i know i am after all i made you cry again" i see a opening and i take it as i use my left leg to swipe Giotto's legs out from under him making him fall to the ground on his back with me on his stomach with my pointer finger ablaze with sky flames pressed against his throat as i say "Dead Again Baka-Gio" G, Asahi and Daemon start laughing as G says "Princess sure got you this time Giotto--" G is cut off by Fuuta as he says dangerously "my Mama isn't your princess she is Papa's after all he is her hitman in fancy suit" Reborn and i share a look as well as a smirk at our son's words as Giotto says "oh your right--Wait What Mama? Papa? y-you two devilish sadistic slave driver's i some how call family are parents! now?".

I hear a loud thud and i see Lampo on the ground unconscious with Asahi poking him with a stick while Tsuyoshi looks at me shocked by the fact that I'm a mother as he says "Tsuna when were you going to tell me that you got married to the world's greatest hitman Reborn or the fact that you two have a 5 year old child?" the smile that appears on my face makes every male but Reborn, Fuuta and the trapped Giotto that are within a foot of me take a few steps away from me even as i say "My Rain whatever do you mean? of course I told you" Tsuyoshi groans in distress knowing full well that I'm Fucking with him right now, however the happy moment is ruined by Iemtitsu as he takes a step towards Giotto and i while he says seriously "Primo how are you here also why are you and first gen acting like Nana, Skull, Reborn and Tsunayoshi are your family shouldn't you be like that with the Vongola, us?" i help Giotto stand up before standing beside him as the others stand behind us as he says calmly "because they are my family and i have always put my family **before** the Vongola name, so tell me why a man who does the opposite of this should be anything but my **enemy?"** Iemtitsu, The Vongola ninth and tenth generations all look shocked at their founder's words.

However before they can do anything my eyes turn flaming white while Reborn and Giotto hold me steady as i point at both Nono and Ieyasu while i sing in a stance like state.

 **I see a cold wind blowing through**

 **I see days nether fun nor free**

 **I see a future caused by you**

 **I see a path not meant to be.**

 **The future should be filled with magic**

 **Dreams and wishes brought to life**

 **But the days ahead are dark and tragic**

 **No time for hope when all is strife.**

 **Whatever might have been**

 **All the Dreams that we share**

 **Because of you**

 **Now The future is a cold nightmare.**

The small glimpse of the future that i gave everyone Giotto glares hatefully at the ninth and tenth generations with cold orange eyes as he turns to me with a silent request shining in them to which i simply light my own sky flames before handing Giotto the right glove with a 1 and the golden Vongola seal on it which he puts on while i still wear the left glove with a 2 and the silver/black Vindice seal on it then we both use a special flame that only sky's can when calling their bonded elements to them, G [Storm, Asahi [Rain, Daemon [Mist, Alaude [Cloud, Lampo [Lightning] and Elena [Sun] all six stand behind Giotto while they glow there flames colors and behind me standing are Reborn [Sun, Tsuyoshi [Rain] and Sky [Mist] however the strain of not having a full rainbow during this moment wgere i need one begins to take a tax on my body as i cough up a large amount of blood into my ungloved right hand.

The sound of a familiar laugh gives me the strength not to fall over because i have to know if it's just my mind playing tricks with me so i turn my slightly fearful gaze towards the source and i see Verde along with Kyoya a young cloud who is one of my former students both standing beside a woman who is same age as Tsuyoshi with long wavy waist length black hair and gray eyes she is wearing a white burial kimono with no shoes and a steel gray sword resting in her sash, and i can't help but to stare at her as she says teasingly "aww what's wrong Tsuna you look like you've seen a ghost" the only thing that i am able to say in pure shock is "Fin" my Storm smiles Sadly at both her husband and me as she leads Verde and Kyoya to there place in the line up before taking her own beside Tsuyoshi.

Orange/black Chains appear around me and orange Flames appear around Giotto as we reach out our glowing gloved hands to the other but we don't let our hands touch instead letting them hover between us a few inches away from touching while orange/gray/white and orange sky flames begin to dance gracefully with one another while Giotto and I say in perfect time together with nothing but raw power in our voices " **Today let the promise between Sky's shall be finally fulfilled on this night, and May the Sky Lady have mercy upon your souls because after this night your name shall be no more then a memory on the wind"** a clear pacifier forms between our hands after we stop speaking i leave the pacifier with Giotto as i walk towards GrandChain who was watching the whole time along with the rest of the Vindice but before he can say anything a silver/black portal appears and out of it comes a 25 year old man with long back length brown hair that turns black near the middle then the end in a tight braid, and familiar black eyes and he is wearing a stone gray suit with black under shirt, black dress shoes, a passable but still poorly done black necktie, a stone gray fedora with black ribbon with a slightly older Leon on the rim.

I can't help the feeling of familiarity that i have looking into his black eyes with my now curious tri colored/cloudy eyes so i decide to test it not really careing that i have a job to do at the moment as i begin to sing.

 **Just sleep**

 **Just dream**

 **Just sleep**

 **Just dream.**

 **Just sleep**

 **Just dream.**

 **In the back of my mind**

 **I've been trying to chase a monster this whole time, But I couldn't see the monster was me and no one hears our cry's, Now I've run out of tears the time has come for me to disappear, Get me out of this mess and away from this stress, Set me free so i can rest.**

 **We're only kids who lost our way, But if we wait long enough we woll be saved, Just sleep Just dream, This isn't fair no we're not just what we seem.**

 **We want to fly, but our souls are trapped inside, It's not a game not to blame We're forced to hide, Just sleep Just dream, It's only a nightmare and soon we'll be set free.**

 **And soon we'll be set free.**

 **And I've been crying out for help, I know i bite but i mean well, Can you see my disguise I'm different inside, Can you break this spell and all of the ghosts from before, They're knocking and they're breaking down your door, So please set us free now you have the key, Because I can't fight the pain no more no more.**

 **We're only kids who lost our way, But if we wait long enough we woll be saved, Just sleep Just dream, This isn't fair no we're not just what we seem.**

 **We want to fly, but our souls are trapped inside, It's not a game not to blame We're forced to hide, Just sleep Just dream, It's only a nightmare and soon we'll be set free.**

 **We're only kids who lost our way, But if we wait long enough we woll be saved, Just sleep Just dream, This isn't fair no we're not just what we seem.**

 **We want to fly, but our souls are trapped inside, It's not a game not to blame We're forced to hide, Just sleep Just dream, It's only a nightmare and soon we'll be set free...**

And the response to my song is him singing the one that i hoped that he would the one i lullaby him to sleep with every night soon he begins to sing.

 **As the sun comes up as the moon goes down these heavy notions creep around it makes me think long ago.**

 **I was brought into this life a little lamb.**

 **A little lamb.**

 **Courageous stumbling.**

 **Fearless was my middle name.**

 **But somewhere there i lost my way.**

 **Everyone walks the same.**

 **Expecting me.**

 **To step.**

 **The narrow path they've laid.**

 **They claim to.**

 **Walk Unafraid**

 **I'll be clumsy instead.**

 **Hold me, Love me or Leave me.**

 **High...**

 **Say keep within the boundaries**

 **if you want to play.**

 **Say contraction only makes it harder.**

 **How can i be.**

 **What i want to be.**

 **When all i want to do is strip away**

 **These stilled constraints and.**

 **Crash this charade.**

 **Shred this sad masquerade**

 **i don't need no persuading.**

 **I'll trip, fall, pick myself up and.**

 **Walk Unafraid**

 **I'll be clumsy instead.**

 **Hold me, Love me or Leave me.**

 **High...**

 **If i have a bag of rocks to carry as i go.**

 **I just want to hold my head up high.**

 **I don't care what i have to step over.**

 **I'm prepared to look you in the eye.**

 **Look me in the eye.**

 **And if you see familiarity.**

 **Then celebrate the contraction.**

 **Help me when I fall to.**

 **Walk Unafraid**

 **I'll be clumsy instead.**

 **Hold me, Love me or Leave me.**

 **High...**

 **I will walk unafraid**

 **I'll be clumsy instead.**

 **Hold me, Love me or Leave me.**

 **High...**

The stars and swirls of space and time that appear in the mans black eyes while he looks me in the eyes only makes tears fall from my own as i cover my mouth in both shock and happiness as i say "Fuuta?" he nods his head slowly as he opens his arms while he says gently "yes mother it's me now can i have a hug I've missed your hugs for the last 17 years" i hug my now adult son for a little while before I say calmly "your father has done a fantastic job of raising you by himself after all you've reached your dream i can sense it and the night ring hanging on a chain under your suit" Fuuta chuckles while he says softly "you always did have that power to sense the night ring after all you've always been the second boss of the Vindice, oh speaking of which" Fuuta howls at the silver/black portal and he goes to stand by GrandChain as older looking Vindice members come out of the portal rushing towards me with a happy yell "BOSS!" GrandChain and both 25 and 5 year old Fuuta's watch in amusement as i am held, past around and cryed on by at **least** 49 grown adult's and my night flames cover me as i say coldly "Let me go now you bunch of babies just because I'm dead in your time doesn't mean that i can't kick your crying ass's or force you all to do my paperwork in this time!" i am gently put onto my feet before all of the Vindice members present and future go hide behind GrandChain and Fuuta only for them all to receive death glares then they go hide behind Reborn who smirks evilly while he glares at them with a gun in his hand sending all of them hidding behind Giotto who says nervously "now now there's no need to scare them or for paperwork --" i cut him off as i walk towards Giotto before fixing his messy necktie making him nervous as i say calmly a little to calmly "Thank you for volunteering for the week's worth of paperwork in my study at the Vindice prison i know that you won't run away from something like paperwork after all you've got G to make sure that you don't get a single piece of cake until your done" Giotto pales at my words and he try's to back away only for me tighten his necktie painfully tight forcing him to nod his head quickly and i smirk proudly at the fact that I'm still able to torture Giotto so easily so i let the now perfect tie go making Giotto land on his ass while i walk towards 5 year old Fuuta before kneeling down in front of him.

And he says seriously "Mama i want to fight alongside you too" i shake my head slowly while i say gently "No Fuuta your much too young for this battle right now so i need you to stay with Giotto and the others but one day you shall fight beside me when I'm long dead and your a adult"Fuuta nods his head before kiss's my cheek then i watch he runs towards the family that was ripped away from me.

The Ninth and tenth Vongola generations watch with growing horror as not one not two but **three** Vindice boss's lead the full force of the Vindice both present and future behind GrandChain and Fuuta while i lead them all along with my now s-five bond elements towards Ninth and his guardian's to make good on the sky promise once and for all.

Thank you very for reading and please review ;3

 **Disclaimer I do not own the song Luna's Future all rights to the song go to there're original owner's**

oh and so please don't sue me original owner's, I only change the song a little and already did the disclaimer, plus I love your work :3

 **Disclaimer I do not own the song Nightmere FNAF all rights to the song go to there're original owner's**

 **Disclaimer I do not own the song Walk Unafraid all rights to the song go to there're original owner's**


	12. Promise

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

KHR-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to KHR and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone or hidden meanings/words* (it's real) memories or flashback's ?.?.?.? sealed names and memories --Cake-- happy/sadistic talking/thoughts, place/time and --time skips-- (* visons *)

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

\--place Nanaimori high school time 9;09pm--

\--Tsuna's pov--

Reborn takes both ninth's Storm and Sun on by himself as Fin and Tsuyoshi do the same with ninth's Rain while the Vindice members and my thr--two remaining guardian's take on the rest of ninth's guardians as well as Iemtitsu and the tenth generation while i take on ninth himself with GrandChain and Fuuta as back up just in case i reach my limit sooner than expected, with my fellow Night flames user's and my fellow Sky the very same that i made a sky promise with all watching me as i begin to go all out in the fight between Ninth and i.

After more than two hours of fighting the memory of what Giotto asked of me rings strongly in my mind ["Please.Tsuna destroy the Vongola rings and with them our name, **our** curse,"] with my chains of night holding Ninth still even as ge try's to escape while i use my sky flames to seal his sky flames and destroy the Vongola sky ring forcing the six elemental rings to shatter soon after words and forcing all six of the ninth generation guardian's flames to seal all of whom were still wearing the true rings, for the battle for tenth Vongola heir never truly **finished**.

I watch with a satisfied smile on my face as rainbow-ish like dust flows through the cold night air and i keep my smile even as i am forcibly brought to my knees as i cough up hand fulls of blood within a few seconds of each other having used my sky flames to much during the battle and i hear Giotto say seriously yet gratefully "Thank you Tsuna and fear not for when you next awaken you'll find that my end of our promise has been payed in full" as strong arms hold me in a bridal style carry as i pass out cold.

\--Giotto's pov--

I hold Tsuna in my arms in a way that looks as if I'm afraid that she would shatter should she be held any other way as what she asked me to do for her on my end of our promise flashes in my mind ["please Giotto just a little while longer"] even as i glare at Reborn as he move's to take Tsuna from my hold as i say coldly " **No** Renato you can't have your wife not yet or Cielo well be dead by midnight if i don't fulfill my end of our promise so let her be, i shall bring her home after words but until then **wait** with the others after all this is between Sky's not any other" i use the small amount of night flames from the bond between Tsuna and i to leave the area without another word.

A small amount of ashes and large burn mark on the ground is all that remains of the Vongola mansion after the fire and the long flow of time but to my relief the pull power of the sky promise still pulls me to the spot where i would have been on the rooftop had there been no fire but there was one so i find myself on the blackened ground under the spot where Tsuna and i made our promise, so i can fulfill my end and unseal the power that was sealed in this spot because like with all sky promise's some of both parties sky flames are sealed in the place that the promise is made to better protect the promise and the sky's who made it.

I gently lay Tsuna on the ground before i place the clear pacifier onto a chain then around her neck however as i hold the pacifier in my hand slowly feeding my sky flames into it a female voice says softly "i see that i am right on time" i see a large pure white kitsune female with nine long tails and white sapphire blue ringed eyes walking towards me and she looks fondly at both Tsuna and i as she says gently "calm yourself sky child i won't harm ether of you i am simply here to help" she wraps one her long white tails around my hand and the pacifier laying in my palm before her goes ablaze in the purest sky flames that I've ever seen or felt and one name comes to mind as i say in disbelief "Sky Lady" the kitsune nods her head slowly while she says calmly "yes my child i am the Sky Lady the very first sky however just call me Kuu" i nod my head as sweat begins to form on my face as the pacifier continue's to eat my flames greedily.

After a long hard trying two and a half hours the pacifier is finished eating away at Kuu's and my own sky flames and now has a pale orange glow, i feel the seal break as i pick Tsuna up in a bridal style carry once again i hear Kuu say seriously "your sky flames are what's keeping the orb holding her own sky flames from shattering thus giving her move time on earth, my sky flames however won't be able to help her until she goes to join the life-stream like you all must do when your time's do come" i nod my head with a grim look on my face as i walk towards the portal that the newly arrived Iori opened for me to take Tsuna home, leaving the two truly **immortal** kitsune keeper's/protector's/guide's of the life-stream behind knowing that I'll see them again when i go to rejoin the life-stream when i die again.

Reborn holds the still unconscious Tsuna in his arms gently yet protectivelly knowing by pure instinct that the mother of his child, his wife, mate and sky was on deaths doorstep just a hour ago his now flaming silver eyes are locked on the pale orange pacifier as i say in disbelief "how the hell did you hide the fact that your not only a Sun flame user but a Moon flame user as well? oh and don't let Tsuna take the pacifier off **ever** it's what's keeping her alive" as i turn to leave Reborn says in a tone that I've never heard before not once in the three years that we've been family "the chains around her soul have vanished the promise has been fulfilled do you care to tell me what was promised?" i shake my head slowly while i say calmly "ask Tsuna when she wakes up she'll tell you everything i have go tell the others about what the promise was" i walk out of the house without another word leaving Tsuna in the care of her husband, mate and Sun/Moon.

When I get out side i see my six guardian's, Tsuna's Rain, Storm, Mist, the young Cloud who looks like he could pass for Alaude's son, the Arcobaleno Lightning, the present and future Vindice along with their first and third boss's, the ninth and tenth Vongola generations, but it's the man with black hair red eyes and scars made from sky flames that draws my gaze the longest but i put this away for later as Ninth says angerly "Primo why didn't you stop Tsunayoshi from destroying the Vongola rings!" not caring for Ninth's tone of voice Skull, G, and the rest of my family point a weapon of some kind at him while i say calmly "because i asked Tsuna to do it" G looks at me shocked as he says in disbelief "Giotto why would you ask her to destroy the things that we worked so hard for? What we died to protect!" my bangs over shadow my orange eyes as i say "G i need you and the others to **really** look at the ninth and tenth generations and tell exactly what you see" my family does as their asked to and while i look at them i see their eyes widen at what they see and i feel their flames buck wildly in response to the truth as a now shaking G says "A curse we see a curse that none of us **wanted** , they've also broken one of the only rules you ever enforced with violent means haven't they Giotto? they killed children, raped and killed women and part the Vongola name first!" i nod my head grimly and every single member of my family give them flaming death glares.

However before anyone can do anything a sleepy yet sharp female says "shut the fuck up the lot of ya some of us are trying stay unconscious!" and everyone including me turns to see Reborn supporting a tired looking Tsuna and i laugh along with the rest of the family as Lampo try's to hug her only him to end up moving his feet in a wild dance like manner while Reborn shoots at them and our laughter only grows when Sky Tsuna's tom cat and mist decides to bite down hard into Lampos hand making him scream like a girl.

And this continues for good minute or two before Tsuna snaps her flaming fingers ablaze with night flames opening a portal in front of her soon at least 25 people ranging from age 10 to 20 land in a dog pile in front of a now pissed looking Tsuna who has cloud flames covering her now shaking form as she says in a tone that makes me want to piss myself out of pure fear " **All** 29 of you little shits **including** Kyoya, Riku, Kyoko, Takeshi and my husband's own student Dino are going to report to the dojo tomorrow at 3;00am sharp for **Hell"**.

The injured boy named Takeshi says nervously "now now Master we weren't spying on you we were all worried about you so we decided to come visit" Tsuna walks towards the now shaking 28 people with her cloud going around her wildly as she says " **BULLSHIT!"** then i flinch at the sound of their pained screams.

After she is done beating her students black and blue but not hurting them to severely so that they can report to her at 3;00am Tsuna says curiously "hey Gio isn't that a male version of one of the four women who you had five-some with?" a tick mark appears on my face as i say poisonous "you evil devil woman you forced me to bed them!" these words only bring me pain as i find myself laying on my back on the ground with a now fully awake Tsuna on my stomach looking into cold tri colored/cloudy eyes as she says in a tone of voice that just used on her students "Wrong answer Baka-Gio and i never said anything about getting four women pregnant you did that one on on your own, i had ordered you to find a **willing** participant and get the job done, now tell me if Xanxus is a relative or not" i look at the man who cot my interest earlier and soon i see a ghostly figure of my favorite of the four terrifying women whom i beded that day appear beside him, she has wild back length black hair piercing red eyes and she is wearing a simple ankle length black sun dress with no shoes but the thing I notice most about her are the blood stained wraps around her heavily scarred arms and a wedding ring.

Soon i find myself on my feet as she becames less ghost like while she walks towards me wearing a dangerous smirk it's when hand rests on my cheek that i notice a smirking Iori nearby i give him a grateful look to which he nods his head before vanishing while i press our foreheads together as she says "i see that your a man of your word Giotto you've come back so i can make a honest man out of you" i chuckle slightly as i say "yes of course i come back Xaria after all I'm the one put that ring on your finger and a child inside you with the promise to come back I'm sorry that I'm so late" Xaria rolls her red eyes at me as she kiss's me on the lips before she says calmly "you can make it up to me in bed with some good old fashioned sex after i take care of this old asshole who hurt our son Xanxus whom i sent to future for what i hoped would be a better life however a old manipulating power hunger man got in my plans way".

Xaria walks Ninth who is frozen for some odd reason and everyone watches as Xaria lights her flames of wrath making Xanxus who is apparently my son gasp in shock as he lights his own flames which turn out to be both sky and Wrath while Xaria says dangerously " you dammed old man I'm going to send where you belong **To the deepest pits of Hell"** before his guardian's can do anything Ninth is burnt into a ash pile and Tsuna looks at me with strange look in her eyes as she says "i approve of your wife even though you didn't tell me about her" the shiver that runs through my spine makes me cold at the thought of Xaria and Tsuna teaming up to torture me in the near future much like they're doing now but instead of torturing me they're killing ninth's guardians and anyone else who gets in their way.

After a hour of watching a one sided fight it ends with the only survivors being the Tenth heir and his guardian's, Iemtitsu having been killed by Skull in the fight, i give Tsuna a hug before leaving my guardian's, my new son and my wife to figure out what our place in this new world is and a content smile appears on my face happy with the fact that the promise is fulfilled and the name Vongola is no more.

Thank you very for reading and please review ;3


	13. To Fly Away On Colored Wings Of Flame

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

KHR-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to KHR and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone or hidden meanings/words* (it's real) memories or flashback's ?.?.?.? sealed names and memories --Cake-- happy/sadistic talking/thoughts, place/time and --time skips-- (* visons *)

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

\--3 years later--

\--place Nanaimori Tsuna's house time unknown--

\--Tsuna's pov--

Reborn holds my right clawed hand in his left as he uses his flaming right to gently pet my head while a.now year old Fuuta holds my left clawed hand with his own shakey one as he crys into his grandmother's chest my mother gives me a sad smile as does my father, GrandChain, Viper, Kawahira, Sky, Leon, Fin, Tsuyoshi, Takeshi, Kyoya, Verde, Giotto, G, Daemon, Elena, Alaude, Asahi, Lampo, all of my students, Reborn's student Dino and all of the Vindice everyone that i care for is here with me while i just lay here on my death bed.

I see Byakuran in the doorway him refusing to speak or meet my gaze even once during the whole time he has been here and i sense Iori and his mate Kuu nearby waiting patiently for me to draw my last breath.

Then as i feel my lungs contract painfully as my soul, scars and heart burn brightly yet burn me at the same time i give all of a real smile instead of one my usual fake one's then as large black spots appear in my line of site i catch site of Iori at the foot of my death bed and i give him a grateful yet sad smile as i close my glowing black/purple/orange eyes for the last time while i draw one final burning breath and i fade away completely not feeling anything as i go to join the life-stream.

\--Iori's pov--

I watch as.Tsuna leaves her body behind in a rush of black/purple/orange flames that only Kuu and i can see even as i hand the now empty clear pacifier to Giotto, the now useless leg-brace to Kawahira and Tsuna's wedding ring to Renato as i say softly "she would want you to keep these after all you made them for/with her so keep them" i leave before anyone can do or say anything leaving Tsuna's dead body with her mate and their pack as Kuu and i see the last spark of flame that is Tsuna join the life-stream.

\--time skip many many years later--

\--place unknown time unknown--

\--Iori's pov--

I run though the green-blue-white swirls of the life-stream in my beast form instinctively knowing which way to go to be where I'm needed to be right now, and i see a flaming black/purple/orange orb with toxic green cracks around the whole of it then the orb after i say calmly "don't hide what you've always been Tsuna not here" the orb takes the form of a flaming dark brown female wolf with a Tri colored/cloudy white eyes, a pair of large black/purple/orange angel wings and toxic green lightning like scars on her left leg/ankle and her chest/ribs/back.

I sit beside her as she looks down at the mirror lake looking at her slightly older looking mate as he stands alone in the place where he asked her for her hand in marriage all these years ago and he looks up at the night sky while he says softly "Fuuta has grown into man that would make you proud tomorrow he goes to the past to help you in battle, Baka-Giotto and the others are doing well having started a bakery-cafe about 10 years ago with Xanxus running a mafia family of his own by the name of Cielo, but me now that Fuuta is a adult as well as the third boss of the Vindice there is nothing left for me to do and i let Baka-Dino keep Leon so now I'm alone as i simply wait for death, and i still don't care even after 17 years have past even if your body has been buried in Japan for the last 17 years i still won't visit it, because your spirit is not there anyways it's here it always has been, and i hope that you hear me from whatever rooftop that you are watching me from right now" Renato begins to sing of all the things that i never thought he would do he begins to sing in the same tone of voice that he always used with Tsuna when she was alive.

 **How can i say this without breaking?**

 **How can i say this without taking over?**

 **How can i put it down into words when it's almost too much for my soul alone?**

 **I loved and i loved and i lost you.**

 **I loved and i loved and i lost you.**

 **I loved and i loved and i lost you.**

 **And it hurts like hell..**

 **Yeah it hurts like hell..**

 **I don't want them to know the secrets.**

 **I don't want them to know the way i loved you.**

 **I don't think that they'd understand it, no..**

 **I don't think that they would accept me, no..**

 **I loved and i loved and i lost you.**

 **I loved and i loved and i lost you.**

 **I loved and i loved and i lost you.**

 **And it hurts like hell..**

 **Yeah it hurts like hell..**

 **Dreams fight with machines.**

 **Inside my head like adversaries.**

 **Come wrestle me free.**

 **Clean from the war.**

 **Your heart fits like a key.**

 **Into the lock on the wall.**

 **I turn it over, i turn it over.**

 **But I can't escape.**

 **I turn it over, i turn it over.**

 **I loved and i loved and i lost you.**

 **I loved and i loved and i lost you.**

 **I loved and i loved and i lost you.**

 **And it hurts like hell...**

A lone silver flaming tear goes down Renato's left cheek while a lone golden yellow flaming tear goes down the right cheek, and i feel the flames that make up Tsuna's entire being/soul grow hotter as a powerful takes wish takes root in her heart of pure white fire as it soon begins to ripple though out the life-stream.

As Tsuna spreads her large tri colored wings then as i try to stop Tsuna from leaving Kuu's voice rings out in mind "Don't worry Iori she'll be back soon, Tsuna is just using the gift i gave her while she was still alive, so watch from the life-stream while i watch from earth" i sit back down with my duel color eyes locked on the mirror lake waiting to see what happens.

With my mate watching from the forest tree line i see a almost invisible silhouette of flaming wolf-Angel Tsuna appear in front of Renato inches away from touching her oblivious mate who's head lifts up at the sound of Tsuna singing as she very slowly begins to become visible to the still living Renato.

 **If i could save time in a bottle The first thing that I'd like to do is save everyday Till eternity pass's away just to spend them with you.**

 **If i could make day's last forever if words could make wishes come true I'd save every day like a treasure and then again i would spend them with you.**

 **But there never seems to be enough time to the things that you want to do once you find them I've looked around enough to know that your the one i want to go though time with.**

 **If i had a box just for wishes and dreams that had never come true the box would be empty except for the memory of how they were answered by you.**

 **But there never seems to be enough time to the things that you want to do once you find them I've looked around enough to know that your the one i want to go though time with..**

By the end of the song Tsuna is completely viable to the point that Renato is looking into her eyes with his flaming golden-yellow/silver one's while he says gently "Ive been waiting for you Tsuna Cielo Sinclair" Kuu's sky flames the one's she gave Tsuna as a gift start to cover Renato as Tsuna howls telling the flames what to do.

After the flames die down there is burnt body on the ground however my eyes widen in shock at the site of a flaming large black wolf with large flaming silver/golden angel wings the yellow pacifier he once wore on a chain around his neck in life replaced by his wedding ring and Tsuna now wears her own wedding ring on a chain around her neck.

Then both rings light up with white flames as Tsuna and Renato touch noses in a wolfish kiss before they fly towards the Life-stream on colored wings of pure flame leaving earth and Renato's body behind them, and my mind is left railing with a single question [ **Why would Tsuna kill Renato?]** my question is answered by Kuu who is now sitting beside me while she says "for the same reason as to way you or i would kill each other, for Life, Death, Freedom, Bond's and Love they're Sky and Element, Husband and Wife, and Soul-mate's Tsuna didn't want Renato to be in anymore pain then he had already been in for the last 17 years, so she went back to earth to get him even if it meant killing the one she loved most herself" i nod my head slowly as i lean my back against Kuu's while we watch the two dead wolf mates play together in water's of the stream while my mate and i feel each turn every twist as the Earth turn and the Life-stream flow in perfect time with one another just as we always have since the very beginning.

Thank you very for reading and please review ;3

 **Disclaimer I do not own the song Hurts like hell all rights to the song go to there're original owner's**

 **Disclaimer I do not own the song Time in a bottle all rights to the song go to there're original owner's**


End file.
